Sakura y la Comadreja
by SakuritasLovers
Summary: Itachi es convertido en una comadreja y este hechizo solo se revertirá si encuentra al verdadero amor de su vida, por lo tanto, tendrá que estar conviviendo con Sakura...un muy mal summary, una escritora bien babosa, ¿se animan a leerla? Es mi primera historia :3
1. La vieja Bruja

Como ustedes ya saben, ninguno de estos maravillosos personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto (:

**~Sakura y la Comadreja~ **

**Capítulo 1: .La vieja Bruja.**

**I**tachi se encontraba practicando más duro que nunca, ya que, en unos minutos tendría una misión de rango S, y siendo un Uchiha, tenía que estar en forma y mejor que sus otros compañeros; escuchó que unos ruidos provenían de los arbustos que estaban frente a él y vio una anciana con una capucha morada oscura salir de entre ellos.

-Disculpe buen joven-dijo la anciana acercándose tímidamente hacia él- ¿Usted cree en la magia?-pero que pregunta más estúpida y rara pregunta que le habían hecho en su vida- Ah, no- Respondió extrañado- Entonces observe esto- le mostró un espejo, bueno, no había nada peligroso en un espejo, o eso pensaba él. Acerco su rostro a aquel objeto y encontró una especie de hurón observándolo-¿Qué es lo que ves?-preguntó la anciana observándolo-¿Un…hurón?-no definía muy bien lo que era.

-¡ERROR!-gritó la anciana haciendo que Itachi se alejará rápidamente de ella y se le quedará viendo extrañado-¡Tú hombre de poco amor!- ¿Qué? ¿Poco amor? Esto cada vez se volvía más extraño-Hasta que encuentres y reconozcas el amor verdadero volverás a ser humano- unos extraños destellos lilas provenientes de la anciana hicieron que el joven sintiera su cabeza dar vueltas y luego se encontró en una profunda oscuridad, en donde reinaba el silencio.

En otro lado de la aldea, se encontraban caminando Naruto y Sakura por los barrios Uchiha.

-Nee… Sakura-chan-el rubio hiperactivo se notaba algo cansado-¿Por qué tenemos que ir con el teme?-dijo algo molesto.

-No vamos con Sasuke-kun-dijo ella sin verlo, el Uzumaki al oir esa respuesta dejó su postura holgazana y se puso derecho ante tal respuesta.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó con curiosidad el joven rubio.

-Vamos por Itachi-san-mencionó sin importancia, Naruto solo abrió más los ojos de sorpresa, dejando ver aquellos hermosos zafiros relucir con la luz del sol.

-¿¡QUÉ?-gritó el rubio-¿Te has vuelto loca?-seguía en el mismo tono alto, la pelirrosa solo le dio un coscorrón para callarlo, pues ya estaban cercas de la parada de su destino. Sakura tocó la puerta esperando ver al Uchiha mayor, pero para su suerte, los atendió el menor.

-¿Qué quieren?- dijo el azabache con poca amabilidad, Sakura y Naruto ya se habían acostumbrado al "mal genio" de su compañero.

-¿Está Itachi-san?-preguntó Sakura con seriedad.

Naruto había notado que Sakura estaba más seria de lo normal, en todo el día que había estado con ella no había sonreído ni una sola vez, era su mejor amiga, casi su hermana, ¿qué había pasado sin que él se diera cuenta y ella no le dijera nada.

-No- Sasuke, por alguna extraña razón sintió algo en su estómago, como cosquillas, no era normal, a lo mejor se estaba enfermando, pero ¿se enfermaba cada vez que ella estaba cerca? Hay algo que este Uchiha no quería reconocer.-¿Para qué lo quieres?-preguntó tratando de no sonar curioso, pero era todo lo contrario, pero había un refrán "La curiosidad mató al gato", y él no quería ser aquel gato.

-Asunto privado- la pelirrosa se dio la media vuelta y se retiró dejando al azabache con la boca abierta, Naruto quedó igual ante la actuación de su amiga, vio a su amigo quien seguía anonado ante aquella situación, ¿desde cuándo Sakura Haruno no gritaba como loca al verlo? ¿Desde cuándo ella… se volvió tan fría con él? Siendo que él es el deseo de cualquier chica en su cama, ¿qué había pasado con ella? Y como si Naruto le leyerá la mente le respondió

-Creo que la perdiste por completo teme-dijo este para luego irse con ella alzando las manos y agitándolas en el aire mientras corría para alcanzar a su amiga quien ya estaba muy lejos-¡Sakura-chan! ¡No me dejes solo con Sasuke-teme!-

El Uchiha menor cerró la puerta para luego recargarse en ella, dejando fluir un suspiro, una mujer de piel nívea y de cabello negro se asomó por el pasillo.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Mikoto con una ligera sonrisa dedicada para su "bebé"

-Nadie- respondió sin importancia y se retiró a su habitación, demasiados sentimientos extraños para él en una sola tarde. Subió las escaleras, se metió a su habitación y se dejo caer pesadamente en su cama, casi todo el cuarto tenía varios tonos de azul, creo que estaba un poco obsesionado con el azul, cortinas azules, paredes azules, tapetes azules, cochas azules, almohadas azul "cielo" (por lo menos algo diferente) a este tipo lo único que le faltaban eran los bóxers azules, bueno, no, ya los tiene azules… ¡pero ese no es el tema! Tenía que averiguar la razón por la que Sakura actuaba de esa manera y que demonios era esa asquerosa sensación en su estómago cada vez que la veía, esa pregunta se la tenía que guardar para su mamá, pero lo otro, lo tenía que investigar con Naruto o Kakashi-sensei.

Volviendo con la estrella rosada de nuestro fic, ambos compañeros se encontraban caminando silenciosamente por el bosque en busca del Uchiha mayor, pero el rubio decidió rompió el silencio.

-Sakura-chan-dijo el quedándose en su lugar –Te notó muy rara, ¿qué sucede? Me lo puedes contar, soy tu mejor amigo, me lo puedes decir- en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa sincera, Sakura dio un leve suspiro.

-Bien, bueno, yo,-no sabía cómo empezar, era algo complicado de explicar, su rostro se fue tornando a un leve rojo- Creo que me gusta Itachi- el rubio quedó en completo silencio, haciendo sentir incómoda a la Haruno, pero luego sonrió, algo que extraño por completo a la pelirrosa.

-¡Que bien!-gritó feliz- ¡Eso quiere decir que olvidaste a Sasuke-teme!-le dio un gran abrazo a su amiga quien sintió un gran alivio al ver que Naruto no había reaccionado de otra manera.

-Pero escucha bien, no quiero que nadie sepa- dijo ella sosteniendo a su amigo por los hombros, quien sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Y cómo te diste cuenta de que te gusta?-preguntó Naruto empezando a caminar.

-Pues…

_*Flashback*_

_Sakura e Ino se encontraban arreglando las flores de la tienda de Ino._

_-Oye Ino-cerda, ¿cómo te va con Shikamaru?-preguntó sonriendo picaronamente haciendo que su amiga rubia se sonrojara._

_-Pues déjame decirte que muy bien-presumió ella con orgullo. La pelirrosa se sentó y pusó su manor en su mejilla tomando una pose soñadora._

_-¿Qué se siente?-preguntó ella, Ino se sentó al lado de ella sin entender._

_-¿Qué se siente qué?-preguntó la rubia._

_-¿Qué se siente tener un amor correspondido?- Ino notó cierta tristeza en su amiga._

_-Pues- su relató fue interrumpido por el sonido de la campanita de la puerta sonar, un pelinegro, alto, de cabellera larga y atada en un cola baja._

_Cogió unas flores y las puso en el mostrador dejando el dinero en él-Buenos días señoritas- Ambas sonrieron y lo saludaron de igual manera.- Sakura que linda te vez con ese moño rojo- Ese día Sakura se había puesto un moño rojo en su cabello en vez de la diadema roja que siempre se ponía para ir a trabajar, antes las palabras del Uchiha sufrió un leve sonrojo y este sonrió y se fue dejándolas a ambas atontadas, Ino voltio y sonrió al ver el cumplido que le había hecho el Uchiha a la Haruno._

_-¿Qué te traes con Itachi-san frentuda?-dijo agarrándola del hombro sin dejar de sonreír._

_-El solo me… me ayuda a ser mejor kunouchi-dijo soltándose del agarre de la chica. Eso no era de todo mentira, pero también iba para que Itachi le aconsejará como "enamorar a su hermano menor" o como él solía decirle en veces "su estúpido hermano menor" porque en veces era tan cabezón que hasta al Uchiha le sacaba el tapón._

_*Fin del Flashback* _

-Oh- dijo Naruto asombrado- ¿Ibas a pedirle consejos a él y no a mí? ¡Que soy tu mejor amigo y casi hermano!-dijo con celos el rubio.

-Naruto-baka-le dio otro coscorrón, sacándole un chichón en la cabeza al joven Uzumaki cayendo al suelo.- ¿Qué no te das cuenta de qué Itachi-san es el más cercano y que mejor conoce a Sasuke?-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos como si estuviera indignada.

Naruto sintió algo extraño en su trasero, se levanto rápido y vio a una comadreja desmayada entre unas ropas oscuras, Sakura abrió los ojos asustada.

-¡¿Pero que acabas de hacer baboso?-le dio un gran puñetazo mandándolo lejos de la pobre comadreja aplastada, se agacho y cogió al animalito entre sus brazos, sosteniéndolo con delicadeza, como si tratará de un bebé durmiendo.-¡Naruto!, te juro que si lo mataste, lo mismo haré contigo-dijo gritando con enojo.

-Pero si yo no tuve la culpa, ¡dattebayo!-dijo el acercándose a la chica quien sostenía aún al difunto animal- Fuiste tu…-no termino su oración al sentir el aura maligna de su compañera expandirse a su alrededor.

Fueron al departamento de la Haruno, quien se quedó como enfermera oficial del animalito hasta que reviviera y estuviera completamente sano para poder irse a su hogar.

Pasó como una hora aproximadamente y Sakura notó que el animalito empezó a moverse más, hasta que por fin lo vio despierto.

-¿Comadreja?-preguntó ella acercándose al animal.

-¿Pero que sucedió?-dijo esta sacudiendo su cabecita.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!-Sakura dio un salto para atrás y cayó dejando ver unos lindos pantys blancos con flores rosadas, la comadreja vio aquel espectáculo y tuvo un sangrado nasal masivo. -¡ERES UNA COMADREJA PARLANTE!- siguió gritando y empezó a aventar cualquier objeto que se encontrara en su camino.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera!-La comadreja trataba de esquivar cualquier cosa que ella lanzará, pero un movimiento en vano hizo que recibiera un libro en su pequeña cabeza dejándolo patas arriba. Sakura se detuvo al ver al animal quieto.

-¡Dios lo maté!-dijo espantada y se acercó a ella y la observo- ¡Comadreja mágica perdóname! No mueras por favor, ¡yo no soy una asesina de animales!- Y automáticamente la comadreja empezó a moverse de nuevo.

-¡Esta bien te perdonaré pero no me vuelvas a lanzar cosas!-dijo esta molesta.

-Ay, creo que te golpeé muy fuerte-dijo viendo los chorros de sangre en su cama.

-Si, el golpe- si supiera lo que vio le hubiera vuelto estrellar el libro en la cabeza.

-Bien comadreja-chan… o comadreja-kun, no se que seas-dijo ella levantándose en busca de unas colchas nuevas.

-¡Soy hombre!-exclamó con cierto enfado- ¿Qué no oyes mi voz?-dijo este, se supone que los Uchihas son serios, pero esta mujer le hacía salir todos sus sentimientos a flote.

-Ooh…-dijo ella con poca importancia- Pero bueno, ¿por qué demonios hablas?- preguntó ella arrancando salvajemente las sábanas de su colchón, era su manera de cambiarlas, se desquitaba con la pobre cama.

-De hecho, soy una persona-dijo este con seriedad.

Sakura se acercó a este y se arrodilló para mirarlo de cercas, pero, cuando se arrodillo y acerco su cara al piso, el escote de la camisa dejo ver un poco los pechos de esta, haciendo que la comadreja sufriera otro sangrado.

-Rayos, ¿también el piso?-dijo esta poniendo sus manos en la cadera.-Recuérdame no volverte a golpear, eres muy sensible. Cuando Itachi, o más bien, la comadreja, volvió a recobrar la consciencia, Sakura ya había limpiado todo y se encontraba en perfecto orden y el estaba sobre la cama, de nuevo.

-¿Ya despertaste comadreja-kun?-dijo la pelirrosa tocando su pancita delgada.

-Hnnn-dijo poniendo sus patitas delanteras derechas y sentándose- Carajo, me duele mi cabeza horrible-

-¡Hey!-dijo ella dándole un pequeño dedazo en la cabeza-En mi departamento no se dicen groserías comadreja-kun- dijo Sakura como puchero, se miraba tierna.-Pero bueno, ¿en verdad eres un humano?-preguntó ella.

-¿No…no me reconoces?-preguntó ingenuo.

-N-no-respondió tímidamente.

-¡Soy Itachi!-dijo agitando sus pequeñas patitas negras con blanco.

-¿Q-qué?- pregunto incrédula esta- ¡Esto es una broma!-

-¡No!-dijo él-¿Cómo te lo puedo demostrar?- preguntó impaciente.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé!-empezó a aplaudir Sakura como niña chiquita- ¿Puedes utilizar tu Sharingan?-Lo observó curiosa.

La comadreja, o más bien, Itachi, cerró sus ojos por un momento, luego los abrió, dejando ver un color carmín brillante.

-¡Es verdad!-dijo ella sujetando sus mejillas con horror- ¡Eres Itachi-san!-

Pasaron dos minutos en donde reino el silencio, para luego ser roto por la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué te pasó?-preguntó intrigada

-Yo estaba entrenando cuando apareció una maldita vieja bruja y me hizo cosas raras-Itachi realmente no estaba actuando como Itachi, estaba asustado, y eso le quitaba todo lo serio de Uchiha.

Sakura se puso de pie, y puso un pie en el colchón y levantó un puño en alto- No te preocupes Itachi-san, yo te volveré a hacer humano- y de nuevo Itachi sufrió un sangrada nasal y quedó desmayado, definitivamente Sakura tenía que dejar de hacer eso o provocaría que la pequeña comadreja colapsará.

-¡Itachi-san, las acabo de cambiar!-dijo esta con la cabeza gacha y destinada a cambiar de nuevo las colchas- Pobre, en serio que le di muy duro en la cabeza- pobre ingenua, si supiera la verdadera razón por la que Itachi se desmaya.


	2. Mikoto la Detective

**Disclaimer:** Ups, creo que olvide ponerlo en el primer capítulo, jeje, bueno, como decía, estos maravillosos personajes, desgraciadamente no me pertenecen, sino al genial Masashi Kishimoto (:

Bueno, señoritas(y tal vez señoritos, no estoy segura) ¡empecemos a leer!

**Mikoto la Detective.**

Ya había pasado un día en el que Itachi no ponía ni un pie en la casa, eso le preocupaba mucho a Mikoto, ya que ninguno de sus dos hijos se iban sin decir a donde, así que decidió ir a investigar con Sasuke, el debería de saber donde se encontraba, subió las escaleras de madera decidida a empezar una encuesta con su hijo menor. Llegó a la puerta y tocó, se oyó el rechinido de la cama y luego se abrió dejando ver a un desarreglado Sasuke.

-Nee Sasuke-kun-dijo su madre de forma tímida y gentil-¿Puedo pasar?- Sasuke la vio extrañado y abrió más la puerta dejando el paso libre a su madre, Mikoto sintió desfallecer cuando entró a la habitación de su hijo, parecía que había ocurrido un terremoto combinado con huracán y porque no, hasta un tsunami, ¿qué no le había enseñado a ser ordenado desde chiquito? Pero aquí había algo curioso, no era ropa, ni zapatos, eran libros…Que ella recordará, él no era amante de la lectura, así que se puso una nota mental: "Pasar más tiempo con Sasuke-kun". Decidió ignorar todo ese desastre y empezar su encuesta.

-¿No has visto a Itachi?-preguntó Mikoto sacando una pequeña libretita de su mandil. Sasuke sólo levantó una ceja viendo extrañado a su madre.

-No-respondió rápido, era la verdad, él no lo había visto, Mikoto anotó el "no" de Sasuke y prosiguió.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?-lo vio fijamente, el azabache se empezó a sentir un incómodo.

-Ahh..-Sasuke empezó a reflexionar haciendo que la mujer se impacientara un poco-Creo que ayer- Volvió a anotar la respuesta.

-Bien Sasuke-kun-dijo ella poniéndose de pie-Tú me ayudarás a tu hermano, de seguro lo secuestraron y lo están haciendo sufrir-Empezó a imaginar todo lo malo que le podía pasar a su hijo, como si se tratase de un niño indefenso de cinco años, ¿qué no se daba cuenta de que era el gran Itachi Uchiha?

-Mamá, ya tiene veintiún años, ¿no crees que…-Sintió una mirada fría por parte de su madre, tragó en seco, nunca la había visto así.

-No me importa qué edad tenga, es mi bebé y tengo que saber que va a estar bien-dijo la morena poniéndose de pie y jalando a su hijo de la mano.

-"¿Qué no se supone que yo soy el bebé?"-se preguntó mentalmente y fastidiado se dignó a seguirle el paso a Mikoto, ya que no tenía otra opción, su brazo estaba bien sujeto por la mano de su madre.

Eran las siete de la mañana y Fugaku seguía dormido, ayer había tenido un día duro y hoy tendría el día libre para descansar, y el no pensaba abrir el ojo hasta que fueran por lo menos las 8:30, siendo la cabeza del clan Uchiha no debía de holgazanear.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejándose estrellar contra la pared y haciendo un ruido espantoso, hizo que el hombre se levantará rápido y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-¿Pero qué demonios?-preguntó Fugaku tratando de que su corazón se normalizara, si estuviera enfermo del corazón, ya le hubiera dado un ataque.

-¡Nuestro hijo está perdido!-chilló Mikoto agarrando a Sasuke como un osito de peluche, lo había abrazado tan fuerte que sintió que sus ojos saldrían disparados como si fueran los kunais que él lanzaba.

-Pero que cosas dices mujer-dijo Fugaku volviéndose a acomodar en su cómoda cama- Es joven, de seguro llegó muy tarde y se levantó muy temprano y ni aviso ni nada-dijo el tratando se reconciliar el sueño, en verdad, no se quería separar de su amante.

Entonces pasó, sintió como sus pies eran sujetados por una fuerza brutal, Mikoto lo estaba sujetando y lo estaba arrastrando para afuera de su habitación, trato de sujetarse de las sábanas de su cama, pero era imposible.

-¡No! ¡No me sueltes!-empezó a gritar levemente Fugaku a su amante la cama- ¡Yo te amooooo!...-Y la puerta se cerró dejando a la cama triste y desolada.

Sasuke solo tenía una media sonrisa adornando su rostro, era la primera vez que veía al gran Fugaku Uchiha sufrir por su esposa. Fugaku vio la sonrisa burlona de su hijo y le hizo una mala mueca. -¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó enojado.

-De lo que viene-dijo con simpleza deteniéndose para ver todo el show.

Fugaku apenas alcanzó a voltear cuando sintió un pedazo de madera en su rostro, seguido de otro y de otro, y así sucesivamente hasta volver a llegar a la alfombra, por lo menos, estaba algo acolchonada.

-¡Ponte de pie Uchiha!-ordenó Mikoto poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, Fugaku no le quedó otro remedio que hacer lo que su mujer le diga. Aprovechando que su madre estaba distraída con su pobre padre, Sasuke decidió darse la vuelta e irse a su habitación.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Sasuke?-dijo sin voltear a verlo, no lo necesitaba, reconocía muy bien a su hijo y sabía bien lo que tramaba, el moreno lanzó un leve gruñido, se dio la media vuelta y se encaminó hacia abajo.

-Bien señores- la mujer tomó pose de dictadora- Hoy tenemos una misión importante, y es encontrar a Itachi-kun, ¿entendido?-Mikoto nunca había sonado tan seria en su vida.

-S-si señora-dijeron ambos poniéndose rectos y haciendo un saludo militar, todos tomaron direcciones diferentes pero Fugaku pensó en perder de vista a Mikoto y regresar con su amada cama, pero por arte de magia, esta le tomó el brazo y no lo dejo escapar.

Sasuke por lo primero que pasó por su mente fue en Sakura, pues el día anterior ella lo estaba buscando, así que decidió ir al departamento Haruno, subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta número treinta y tres, sintió como su corazón se aceleró ligeramente y la sangre le hervía en el rostro, esas molestas ¿hormigas? En su estómago volvían a presentarse, ¿pero que demonios le estaba pasando? Hubo un momento en el que el Uchiha se arrepintió de haber tocado la puerta y ya había extendido un pie para marcharse, pero no, su orgullo no se lo iba a permitir, entonces empezó a tocar cada vez más fuerte y rápido, ¿por qué la Haruno no le hacía la vida fácil y hacía que todos esos nervios se acabarán rápido?

Itachi se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en la almohada desocupada que tenía Sakura a un lado, y al escuchar los golpes en la puerta levanto ambas orejas y se despertó, al ver que la pelirrosa no se levantaba decidió despertarla.

-Sakura- vio que no su compañera de cama no despertaba-Sakura- alzó un poco más su voz, pero ni cosquillas le hacía que decidió saltar sobre ella-¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!-Sakura entreabrió los ojos y entonces pudo escuchar los golpes de la puerta, parecían que la iban a tirarla, quitó la sábana de encima suyo haciendo volar al pobre Itachi-kun y caer ágilmente en el suelo, y se fue corriendo a la puerta.-¡Lo siento Itachi-san!-gritó ella en manera de disculpa y desapareció del cuarto, Itachi se sintió mareado, pero después de unos momentos, decidió a encaminarse para el rumbo que Sakura había tomado para ver quién era el que se había atrevido a despertarlo de su sueño embellecedor.

Sakura abrió la puerta y sintió como su sangre se congeló al ver a Sasuke parado en frente de ella, ¿qué hacía ahí?

-¿No has visto a Itachi?-preguntó como si fuera normal ir a su departamento y despertarla a las siete de la mañana.

Itachi sintió como su pelo se erizó y corrió a pierna de Sakura en donde empezó a arañarla suavemente, sólo quería llamar su atención, ella se agachó y el brincó a su hombro acomodándose al lado de su oreja.

-Dile que no, que estoy en una misión-un susurro poco audible por parte de Itachi hizo que la chica se sonrojara un poco y que Sasuke ladeará su cabeza sin entender el motivo de su sonrojo.

-N-no, él fue a una misión-dijo ella un poco temblorosa.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes un hurón?-preguntó extrañado.

-¡Desde cuando te importa!-cerró la puerta fuertemente dejando al Uchiha menor extrañado

-¿Por qué todos me confunden con un hurón? ¡Soy una comadreja!-exclamó enojado el pequeño animalito.

Sakura abrió la puerta viendo que el azabache seguía ahí estático.

-Y para tu información, no es un hurón, es una comadreja-dijo ella con enojo, y volvió a cerrar la puerta con la misma intensidad de fuerza que había hecho anteriormente; Sasuke pudo notar algo extraño en la comadreja, ¿se estaba burlando de él? Esa sonrisa, le recordaba a alguien, pero, una comadreja ¿sonríe? De seguro se estaba volviendo loco, con eso de que su madre lo había despertado temprano, el sueño le estaba haciendo una mala jugada.

Se retiró de aquel edificio, ya tenía la respuesta que le iba a dar a su madre… "está en una misión", la segunda pregunta, ¿por qué no avisó? Su respuesta "porque se le hizo tarde y no tuvo tiempo" y así fue inventando las respuestas posibles de las preguntas que su madre le haría.

Los encontró con los Uzumakis, desgraciadamente su torpe amigo rubio fue quien lo recibió.

-Teme-dijo este desafiante.

-Dobe- solo le respondió.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Naruto.

-Vengo por mis padres-dijo este con cierto modo de fastidio.

-Ah…-Naruto no se esperaba esa respuesta así que los dejo pasar.

Cuando Sasuke entró a la sala Mikoto inmediatamente se puso de pie.

-¿Qué supiste de Itachi-kun?-preguntó la azabache desesperada.

-Está en una misión- dijo el menor de los Uchihas.

-Yo que recuerde no hay misiones por ahora, más que una, pero según yo la cancelaron- habló el Yondaime, pero luego sintió como la cabeza de Sasuke volteó aterradoramente hacia él, su mirada pudo haberlo asesinado, Minato solo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿me mentiste?-pregunto la mujer Uchiha-¿Te atreviste a mentirme?-Eso estaba mal, una de las cosas que odiaba Mikoto Uchiha era que le mintieran, eso la hacía sacar su lado oscuro y que nadie conocía, hasta el día de hoy.

Kushina sintió el ambiente denso, no había visto a Mikoto desde que iban a la escuela, cuando un profesor se le ocurrió ponerle un nueve cuando se había ganado un diez limpio, nunca se supo que le pasó a aquel pobre hombre.

-Nee…Mikoto-chan-dijo la pelirroja nerviosa y sudando la gota gorda-¿No quieres que le traiga una taza de té?-se levantó para ir a la cocina pero fue interrumpida.

-No Kushina, de hecho, ya nos tenemos que ir- dijo esta agarrando los brazos de los hombres Uchihas y los arrastró hacia la puerta-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos-los Uzumakis los acompañaron a la salida; Minato vio en la cara Fugaku como le movía la boca tratando de decirle algo.

-Ayúdame- dijo Fugaku en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Que la suerte te acompañe-dijo este despidiéndose de él y cerrando la puerta.

Sakura se encontraba en la cocina buscando que hacer de comer.

_-¡Hey, Sakura!-_habló algo en su interior.

-¿Ah… Inner?-preguntó ella mentalmente.

_-¡Pues si!-¿Quién más? Babosa-Dijo con enfado._

-No tienes que ser tan grosera conmigo-reclamó ofendida la Haruno.

_-Bueno, eso no era lo que quería decirte, ¿cómo piensas resistir tanto tiempo con el bombón de Itachi?-dijo esta con una sonrisa maliciosa._

-Tú siempre tan puerca-renegó Sakura-Lo único que me importa ahorita es encontrar la manera de volverlo a hacer humano.

_-Sí, ¡y de paso lo violamos!-dijo la inner pervertida._

Sakura sintió como los colores subieron a su rostro imaginándose una escena tan pervertida, y luego pataleó como una niña haciendo berrinche.

-Eres una zorra-dijo esta cruzándose de brazos.

-Ah, no, soy una comadreja-Sakura se congeló al instante al escuchar que esa no era la voz de su inner.

_-Creo que nos escucho-dijo inner riéndose a carcajadas._

-Etto…Itachi-san, no te lo decía a ti-rió tontamente y se puso una mano detrás de la nuca.

-Como sea-dijo el Uchiha saltando a la mesa- ¿qué vamos a comer? Tengo hambre-dijo este sintiendo como su pequeño estómago rugía.

-Pues, no sé que comen las comadrejas, tendré que investigar-dijo Sakura poniéndose un dedo en la boca y entrecerrando los ojos (posición pensativa jeje)

-¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que no! Dijo la comadreja dando saltos en la mesa-¡Estás loca si piensas que voy a comer comida de animal!-se quedó quieto y con mirada impotente viendo a la pelirrosa.

-Bueno, Itachi Uchiha, ¡prepárate para hacer volar tus papilas gustativas!- lo apuntó con un dedo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Con que no hagas volar la cocina, todo estará bien-dijo este bajando de la mesa para dirigirse a ver la televisión, ser una comadreja era cansado.

-Amargado-dijo Sakura en voz baja volteándose para seguir con su búsqueda.

-¡Te escuché!-gritó desde la sala el portador del Sharingan.

Sí, complacer a Itachi sería algo difícil, un nuevo reto para Sakura.

En un cuarto oscuro, se prendieron dos lámparas dejando ver a un Fugaku y un Sasuke amarrados en una silla y con tape en la boca, Mikoto traía puesto un traje negro, como el de una espía.

-Yo sé que ustedes no quieren cooperar en encontrar a mi lindo Itachi-kun-dijo poniendo la mano en el escritorio que se encontraba frente a ellos-Así que los tendré que obligar-Se puso recta y tronó sus dedos, uno por uno- Fugaku agacho su cabeza, todavía se preguntaba porque se caso con esa mujer, a sí, porque tenía que seguir con el clan, y por que su corazón lo "engaño" y le dijo que era una buena chica. Pero hasta ahora se da cuenta de que es algo bipolar.

Bien, hasta aquí lo dejo, tuve problemas con la historia y la tuve que borrar para volverla a subir, y sus hermosos reviews se borraron :c pero bueno, los leí todos y les agradezco mucho por haberme escrito, y a la personita que no me acuerdo bien del nombre pero que me dijo lo de la ortografía, ¡gracias! Tendré que estarme fijando en eso jeje, bueno, también les quería avisar que, voy a estar subiendo capítulos cad días a lo mucho por queeee estoy en etapas para pasar a la prepa y ustedes saben, exámenes, estudiar, blablablá, ¡nos vemos en la próxima!


	3. Aprendiendo a Cocinar

**Disclaimer:** Estos maravillosos personajes, desgraciadamente no me pertenecen, sino al genial Masashi Kishimoto (:

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3: .Aprendiendo a Cocinar.**

Un sonido sordo, seguido de un estruendoso ruido, parecido al de una explosión, ahí se encontraba nuestra querida amiga pelirrosa de dieciséis años con unos bellísimos ojos jades junto con nuestra comadreja estrella de veintiún de cabello castaño oscuro, muy pero muy oscuro y su pansita blanca, y unos ojitos negros como el carbón, como toda una sexy comadreja, machados de negro y escupiendo humo del mismo color.

-¿Cómo mierda haces explotar un insignificante cereal?-preguntó enfadado Itachi. En su mente, el Uchiha recordó a sus viejos compañeros.

_*Flashback*_

_Se encontraba, en la cocina los miembros de Akatsuki menos dos, Konan y Pain, quien sabe donde andarán aquellos dos pillos tan temprano, pero bueno, eso no era a lo que quería llegar, a lo que quería llegar era a esto:_

_Deidara se encontraba muy mono cocinando, esa mañana había hecho el favor a sus amigos de prepararles un suculento desayuno._

_-Bien, ya lo preparé-dijo Deidara poniendo la bandeja en la mesa, sus amigos esperaban ansiosos y hambrientos._

_-¿Pero qué mierda es esto rubio transexual?-renegó el de ojos lilas y cabello plateado, ¿su nombre? Hidan._

_-Ammm…Deidara, creo que te falto la parte de "meterlo al fuego"-mencionó un pelirrojo de ojos chocolates, Sasori._

_Kisame con un palillo movió un poco la comida que se encontraba en su bandeja- ¿E-esto es…pescado?-sus ojos se pusieron llorosos._

_-Por favor Kisame, si te comes la basura ¡que no comas un pez muerto!-renegó el Uchiha, e inmediatamente, Kisame empezó los arreglos para el funeral del pez._

_Kakuzu ni si quiera se digno a mirar la comida, eso le gastaba los ojos, Zetsu no le importo, comió un poco probando su sabor, no estaba tan mal, así que decidió a ponerse a comer rápido para luego ir a hacer otras cosas importantes, como fotosíntesis o yo que sé, cosas que hacen las plantas._

_-Oh eso es simple mis queridos amigos-dijo el rubio con orgullo-Solo un poco de mi maravillosa técnica y ¡haré volar sus papilas gustativas!-Todos voltearon a verlo de manera espantada, sabían lo que iba a hacer, y entonces, todo ocurrió de manera lenta. (Nota: Todo esto imagínenlo en cámara lenta)_

_-Nooooooooooooo-Sasori corrió en cámara lenta hasta donde estaba su compañero._

_-¡Nooo loo hagaaa Deidaraa-seempaaii!-exclamó Tobi sujentando su máscara._

_-¡Hiiiijooooo de Puuuutaaaaaa!- Hidan trató de correr lo más lejos posible de aquel lugar, acompañado por Itachi y Zetsu._

_(Aquí acaba todo lo que es en cámara lenta, gracias por su atención)_

_-¡KATSU!-invocó el joven rubio y todo se vio color blanco, luego paso a un tono café y por último gris._

_Ahí se encontraban esparcidos por todo lo que quedaba de cocina, los ocho integrantes de Akatsuki semi-muertos ante aquella explosión, una vez que se reincorporaron, vieron el desastre que estaba, la cocina, bueno, si a eso se le podía llamar cocina, lo único que quedo fue, un pedazo de pared, que es la que está pegada a la sala y que gracias a Dios (y Jashin-sama, en caso de Hidan) que no le había pasado nada más que estar sucia, y lo demás, podría decirse que el suelo era lo único que había quedado bien._

_-¡Wiiii!- dijo Tobi alegre- ¡Deidara-sempai hizo ka-boom!-agitó sus brazos emocionado, pero luego sintió una piedra contra su máscara (?) y cayó inconsciente de nuevo, Kakuzu salió de los escombros que lo aplastaban muy enfadado._

_-¡Están locos si creen que voy a pagar las reparaciones!-Kakuzu, siempre tan tacaño, si supiera que lo que le costaría, de tan solo imaginárselo, ya le daba un infarto en uno de sus cinco corazones._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

-Yo…no soy buena en la cocina-agachó su cabeza y las lágrimas querían salir, Itachi se sintió culpable.

-Eh…bueno… por aquí ha de haber algo que no puedas ni incendiar, ni explotar- se dejó caer al suelo y empezó a buscar por los cajones y abriendo puertas para encontrar algo, hasta que el sonido del coro de los ángeles empezó a sonar y una luz iluminó lo que sería su alimento, dos vasos de sopa instantáneas.

Las llenaron con agua los vasos, y como si se tratarán de químicos peligrosos, los colocaron en el microondas, y lo pusieron a trabajar, en cuanto colocaron los números y corrieron detrás de la mesa, que estaba volteada con las patas de un lado, Sakura traía puesto una olla en la cabeza, una blusa holgada ya no tan blanca por los acontecimientos sucedidos y unos shorts negros, Itachi traía puesto en su pequeña cabecita, una cuchara sopera que le quedaba a la perfección. En vez de una cocina, parecía un campo de guerra, Sakura e Itachi contra el microondas explosivo, nunca se sabe cuando explotan…

Viendo que no sucedía nada, la pelirrosa decidió bajar la guardia y se levantó, estirando sus delgadas piernas blancas, Itachi tenía una buena vista desde ahí abajo, ese short negro lucía bien, pero su atención se quitó de ella cuando escuchó un ruido extraño, recordó el microondas, saltó del borde de la mesa a la cabeza de Sakura.

-¡Abajo!- cuando brincó en ella, hizó que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, segundos después, vio como la puerta de su microondas se estrellaba con la pared.

-¡Es imposible!-gritó enfadada la chica-¡ Si el maldito ramen esta hecho para ser cocinado con agua hirviendo!-Itachi solo observaba como Sakura estaba casi aventando la mesa hacia el microondas, y antes de que la chica hiciera más desastre decidió detenerla.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer a Ichiraku Ramen?-dijo Itachi viendo que nada resultaría-Yo invito- y Sakura resignada porque su cocina se había puesto en su contra, se cambió y se fue con la comadreja al puesto de ramen.

Cuando llegaron se toparon con su rubio amigo, y el hermano menor de Itachi comiendo.

-¡Sakura-chan!-gritó en forma de saludo Naruto y agitó su mano haciéndole señas que se sentara a su lado, que por alguna razón iba a estar en medio de sus dos amigos.

La chica llegó y se sentó, estaba un poco incomoda ya que Itachi había quedado del lado de Sasuke, la tensión creció un poco.

-De verías de agradecerme Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto eliminando su quinto plato de ramen- Ya tienes una mejor amiga- dijo señalando con el palillo a la comadreja.

-Amigo-dijo de golpe, Naruto la vio extrañando, pero siguió, no todas las comadrejas eran femeninas.

-Parece que te has encariñado con él- dijo viendo fijamente a la pelirrosa, quien se puso un poco roja.

-Eh, si,-dijo ella tratando de atragantarse con los fideos. Itachi tenía hambre, Sakura se estaba acabando los fideos, ¡tenía que hacer algo! Así que decidió robar su comida, había caído tan bajo.

-¿Mmm?- Los tres chicos miraron el plato de la pelirrosa y ahí se encontraba, la comadreja, robando fideos.

-¡Diablos!, ¡olvide que tenía hambre!- se regañó mentalmente la Haruno.

_-Sí serás tonta, a eso venimos a alimentarlo-_la regañó también a su inner.-_Oye, ¿cómo que Sasuke-kun nos está prestando mucha atención no?-_esas palabras hizo que Sakura se quedará meditando.

-¿P-por qué dices eso?-dijo asustada.

_-Desde que llegamos, no nos quita la mirada de encima, luego… vamos, para nos mientes Sakura, ¡Lo sigues amando!-_Su inner por primera vez no la sacó de sus casillas, decía toda la verdad, quería hacerse creer que había olvidado a aquel Uchiha, pero al parecer no.

La chica sacó unos billetes, los dejó en la barra y se fue corriendo con Itachi apenas sujeto de su blusa.

-¡Heeey!- gritó Itachi, aferrándose más a la blusa de la joven, de repente paró de golpe, y se dejó caer en el pasto, Itachi no se había dado cuenta, pero habían llegado a los inicios de un deshabitado bosque, ese lugar nunca lo había visto, Sakura se sentó y sujeto sus rodillas para poder sollozar sin que Itachi le viera el rostro. Gracias a las orejitas de Itachi pudo escuchar bien sus sollozos.

-¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó con tristeza.

-Yo…-no podía hablar bien-No lo he olvidado…-seguía llorando más fuerte.

-¿Ah?-la comadreja no entiendo bien la indirecta.

-¡No he olvidado a Sasuke!-gritó fuerte, Itachi sintió como un sentimiento abrumador inundó su pecho, era, ¿coraje? O más bien, celos…

-No debes de llorar por ese idiota-si le dijo idiota, el es genial y puede decir lo que quiera- No te merece Sakura-puso sus patitas encima del pie de la joven, esta solo lo vio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.-Nadie merece tener un ángel tan hermoso como tú.-estaba siendo más que sincero.

La chica limpió sus lágrimas con su muñeca y agarró a la comadreja y la abrazo- Gracias Itachi-san-dijo ella abrazándolo, Itachi agradeció ser una comadreja, pues sintió como su cara ardía.-Te daré de comer-dijo con una sonrisa colocando a la comadreja en sus piernas.

-No gracias-Itachi le aterraba la idea de volver a la cocina y sentir las miles de explosiones en su cara-Prefiero morir de hambre- la chica se puso de pie y lo cargó obligándolo a ir.

-Yo aprenderé a cocinar-dijo sonriente.

-¿Y con quién vas a aprender?-preguntó curioso.

-No hay nadie mejor cocinera que con Mikoto-san-Los ojitos de Itachi se iluminaron al escuchar el nombre de su progenitora-¿Te agrada la idea?-dijo la chica viendo los ojos de su compañero.

-¡Sí!-por primera vez no había sentido tanto alivio en su vida.

Llegaron a la casa de los Uchihas y tocaron la puerta, y los recibió la señora Uchiha.

-¡Sakura-chan!-dijo Mikoto alegre-¡Hace mucho que no te miraba! ¡Mira como has crecido!-la mujer empezó a examinar a Sakura por todos lados.-Aunque creo que unas amiguitas no han crecido mucho-dijo viendo su pecho.

Sakura sufrió un sonrojo.

_-¡Estamos muy bien como estamos! ¡Shanarooo!-_gritó su inner enojada.

-Cállate-le reprendió en su mente.

-Pero vamos pasa, pasa-dijo Mikoto haciendo ademanes para que se metiera, Sakura pasó y se quedó esperando a Mikoto quien cerró la puerta y se giró al verla con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿A qué venías cariño?-invitándola a pasar a la sala y sentarse en el sillón blanco.

-Ah…yo… Mikoto-san…-dijo con nerviosismo la Haruno- Quería saber ¿si usted me podría enseñar a cocinar?-le puso los mejores ojos que pudo.

-¡Claro que sí!-dijo Mikoto abrazandola-¡Siempre quise una hija!-apretando más a Sakura, ambas se fueron a la cocina, en eso aprovechó la comadreja para meterse a su casa sin ser descubierto. Ya habían pasado varias horas en la cocina, de seguro ya eran como las cinco de la tarde, no tardaba en oscurecer, Sakura hacía lo mejor que podía, realmente quería impresionar a Itachi, y no hacer volar su cocina de nuevo, entonces, la mezcla que traía en un tazón, la empezó a batir con mucha fuerza y rapidez.

-No, no, no cariño-dijo Mikoto deteniéndola- Si la revuelves muy rápido pueden llegar a explotar-dijo sonriendo amablemente a la chica-Créeme fue unos de los más graves errores en mi vida, la cocina de mi madre no volvió a quedar igual-mencionó recordando viejos tiempos.

¿Pero cómo demonios podría explotar una cosa en donde ni si quiera se usa el fuego?

-¿Y por qué las batidoras no explotan?-preguntó confundida Sakura.

-Eso es magia negra-le advirtió Mikoto, pero de repente se escucharon extraños ruidos provenientes de la sala- Ahorita vengo cariño, sigue batiendo lento. Cuando Mikoto se asomó a su sala, todo era un completo desastre, y cuando vio el responsable de aquel lugar, enfureció como una leona.

Lo que había pasado anteriormente:

-No puedo creer que me meta a escondidillas a mi propia casa-renegó el Uchiha en su mente, de repente, escuchó unos pasos provenientes de las escaleras, rápido corrió y se metió debajo de los colchones blancos del sillón.

-¿Será Sasuke o papá?-se preguntó a si mismo, pero desgraciadamente su plan falló, el Uchiha mayor se sentó precisamente donde se encontraba escondida la comdreja, Itachi sintió como el trasero de su padre lo aplastaba terriblemente.

-Pero que demo…-Fugaku levantó la almohada y lo descubrió-¡Tu maldito animal!-gritó señalando acusadoramente a Itachi-¡Debes de morir!-Itachi empezó su plan B, correr por su vida…Corrió dando vueltas y esquivando los kunais y shurikens que su padre le lanzaba.

-¡Maldición!-mencionó el hombre enfadado y se preparó para realizar un jutsu-¡Katon! ¡Goukakyuu no Jutsu!- gritó el hombre lanzando fuego como si fuera un dragón. Itachi no podía hacer nada, siendo una comadreja era difícil hacer jutsus o lo que sea, su único remedio era esquivar y correr lo más rápido que pudiera, y por fin, Fugaku puso una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, acorralando al pobre animalito.-Por fin te atrape-dijo sacando otro kunai, pero una sombra los tapó a ambos, Fugaku volteó y su rostro se puso como la famosa pintura de "el grito" de Munch al ver que era su esposa quien lo había acorralado.

-Fugaku Uchiha-dijo en un tono sombrío, en los ojos negros de Mikoto pudo ver el dolor y sufrimiento que le proporcionaría ahora mismo.- ¿¡QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MI SALA!-y si, el dolor para él empezaba desde ahorita.

Itachi aprovechó para ir a su habitación, la había extrañado mucho, sus colores oscuros y nada rosado, no es que le molestara estar en la habitación con la kunoichi, y mucho menos compartir cama con ella, no, para nada, sino que extraña su habitación; desde su habitación se escuchaban los quejidos que su pobre hombre daba ante los duros golpes de su madre.

-¿Mikoto-san, está todo bien por ayá?-preguntó Sakura desde la cocina.

-Sí querida, solo estoy peleando con un animal-Sakura, no reaccionó, después de unos segundos recordó a Itachi y fue a la sala a asomarse.

-¿Qué clase de animal era?-preguntó asustada.

-Ah, es una rata enorme, pero no te preocupes, ya me desharé de ella ahorita-dijo sosteniendo tape y una soga en las manos.

-¿N-no era un hurón o una comadreja, verdad?-su corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente debido a su miedo de que fuera Itachi el cadáver ahí, detrás del sillón.

-No, se diferenciar entre una comadreja o un hurón, no te preocupes querida, tú solo espérame en la cocina, ahorita te ayudo.-dijo sonriendo.

-¡Claro señora Uchiha!-hizo como un saludo militar y se fue a la cocina obedeciendo a la mujer.

La Uchiha cambió su sonriente cara por una asesina.

-Espero que hayas aprendido la lección-dijo poniendo doble tape sobre la boca de su marido.-No vuelvas a usar jutsus dentro de esta casa, ¿entendido cariño?-sonrió pero de manera dulce, Fugaku solo reflejaba en su mirada terror, Mikoto lo arrastró hacia afuera y lo llevó hacia donde se encontraba el bote de basura, dentro de un pequeño cuarto, donde el asqueroso olor de la basura te podría hacer llorar, con pequeñas pataditas empezó a empujar para poderlo meter bien y no le quedará una mano o un pie de fuera, en eso iba pasando su querido hijo menor.

-¿Necesitas ayuda mamá?-dijo el moreno acercándose peligrosamente.

-¡No!-dijo de golpe haciendo que Sasuke parara en seco-N-no cariño, gracias, yo soy una mujer fuerte.-dijo sonriendo nerviosa.

-Como digas- se dio la media vuelta y se marchó dejándola sola, en esos momentos agradecía que su hijo fuera frío, entonces siguió con lo suyo, una vez asegurándose de que todo estuviera en perfecto orden, se estiró sonrió hacia su marido quien estaba tratando de soltarse- Que tengas buenas noches cariño-dijo cerrando la puerta lentamente.

-¡Hmmmp! ¡Hummmmmmmp!-gracias al tape que estaba en su boca, Fugaku no pudo hacer un ruido y se quedó encerrado con la compañía de sus amigas las moscas.

Sasuke se encontraba dentro de la sala y vio todo el desastre, entonces entendió lo que había pasado, pero no quería molestar a su madre y decidió no interrumpir ni preguntar nada de lo sucedido o acompañaría a su padre tres metros bajo tierra, así que decidió ir a la cocina, tenía hambre, un poco de comida recalentada no le caería mal.

Sakura se encontraba revolviendo una especie de mezcla extraña, y al escuchar un ruido extraño aseguró que era Mikoto.

-Mikoto-san, ¿lo estoy haciendo…-cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con el menor de los Uchihas.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí?-se supone que debía actuar frío para sonar "cool" pero esto lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Sakura dejó caer el plato donde estaba la extraña mezcla y este se rompió en pedazos, trató de ignorar a Sasuke y decidió a ponerse a limpiar el desastre que había hecho. Se agachó y nerviosa torpemente sujetó un pedazo de vidrio y se cortó haciendo que saliera un líquido rojo de su palma.

-¡Ah!-sujetó su mano, Sasuke no dudó en acercarse y sujetar la mano sangrante de Sakura.

-Eres una torpe-dijo examinando la herida, Sakura solo lo observó confundida, ¿cómo es que al Uchiha que se le había declarado y quien la rechazó cruelmente, ahora estaba más que amable con ella? Sacada de sus pensamientos sintió como la mirada fría del azabache la observaba fijamente, él acercó su rostro hacia ella, Sakura realmente se estaba confundiendo, se limitó a cerrar los ojos, pero por obra de magia, llegó Mikoto.

-¡Oh lo siento!-dijo retractándose- ¿Los interrumpí?-Sasuke rápidamente se separó de Sakura y se levantó.

-No, solo estaba ayudando a Sakura con su herida- cuando se cruzó con su madre, está le sonrió pícaramente.

-Vi lo que tratabas de hacer pillo-dijo esta con una sonrisa traviesa-Luego hablaremos de esto-¡No! ¡Por favor no! Esto era lo que Sasuke quería evitar, la charla de los pajaritos, de las abejitas, de los perritos ¡de lo que sea! Pero al parecer ya no tenía salvación.

Mikoto fue por el botiquín y vendó la mano de su "estudiante" podría decirse.

-Bien linda, creo que aprenderemos hasta mañana, para que tu mano esté mejor-dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

-Gracias-dijo la Haruno nerviosa.

-Sakura, ¿podrías aclararme algo?-Sí a su hijo no le sacaba la sopa, podría ser la chica quien tenga la respuesta.

-¿Tú le gustas a Sasuke-kun?-preguntó curiosa, la chica solo se sonrojó más que un tomate.

-Yo… no creo señora-dijo agachando su cabeza.-Él nunca se fijaría en mi-la tristeza la abundaba, las lágrimas de nuevo estaban amenazando en salir, sentía un dolor en el pecho-Yo, me tengo que ir, lo siento- se levantó y salió de la habitación, no quería ver a nadie.

Mikoto solo se observó, entonces se dio cuenta que el asunto estaba al revés, eso le molestó, conocía bien a Sakura, era una buena chica, y le gustaba para nuera.

Itachi iba para las escaleras y vio a un Sasuke molestó, eso no le agradaba a la idea, gracias a la poca luz, se lograba confundir con la oscuridad, Sasuke se encerró en su habitación dando un portazo, decidió bajar las escaleras y vio a Sakura correr hacia la puerta, y entonces se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, definitivamente haría pagar a Sasuke por haber hecho sufrir tanto a su pequeña cerecita en tiempo pasado.

Corrió tras ella, tratando de seguirla, seguro sería una noche dura.

En la habitación del Uchiha menor, se encontraba Sasuke tirado en su cama observando el techo.

-¿Pero qué demonios iba a hacer?-se regañó a sí mismo recordando aquella escena. Colocó su brazo sobre sus ojos tapando la luz de la luna que se penetraba a su cuartó oscuro.

.

.

.

.

Yay! Este es mi tercer capítulo, bueno quiero agradecer por dejar sus hermosos reviews a:

Luna Haruno, lobalunallena, kizara nanjou, fannyhikari, noir fox, Sakura kunoichi no power, cerezo21, MarianitaUchiha y finalmente amane amy, muchas gracias, y espero que se diviertan con este cap.

**Atte: Sakuritas Lovers**


	4. Sasuke vs Comadreja

**Disclaimer**: Estos hermosos personajes no me pertenecen sino al genial Masashi Kishimoto.

¡Empecemos!

.

.

.

.

**.Sasuke vs Comadreja.**

Eran las 10:30 y los integrantes del equipo siete se encontraban entrenando menos la chica del equipo, quien no se dignaba a aparecer. A Naruto le extrañó ya que juntos le reclamaban a Kakashi-sensei por haberse perdido por el "sendero de la vida". Sasuke solo se mantenía en silencio pensando aún lo de la noche pasada, y debido a su poca atención sobre su enemigo (estaba entrenando con Naruto, y el pobre de Sai estaba solo esperando a Sakura) miraba varios golpes cercas, pero por sus reflejos, los alcanzaba a evitar.

-Nee, teme, ¿sabes que le pasó a Sakura-chan?-preguntó angustiado el rubio, quien observaba a Sasuke que estaba muy distraído.

-¿Dijiste algo?-lo miró de reojo.

-¡No me ignores teme!-Naruto estaba a punto de darle un coscorrón pero la voz de Sakura lo detuvo.

-Lo siento por llegar tarde- había algo extraño en ella, su sonrisa, parecía fingida al igual que la de Sai, y sus ojos, sus ojos no brillaban igual, ¿qué le pasó?

-¡Sakura-chan!-Naruto la abrazó-Pensé que me abandonarías con Kakashi-sensei y el teme-otro motivo para encontrarla extraña, Sakura no lo había apartado ni golpeado como otras veces, es en serio, ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior?

_*Flashback*_

_Sakura corría lo más rápido que podía, lo único que quería era llegar rápido a su casa y ponerse a llorar, detrás de ella, venía Itachi, sus patitas cortas lo hacía correr más lento. Las lágrimas cegaron por completo el camino de Sakura y cayó tropezándose con unas piedras grandes que estaban en el suelo, casi invisibles debido a la oscuridad, y una vez que estaba en el suelo tirada, no sintió motivos para volverse a levantar. Itachi llegó y se colocó en frente del rostro de la joven._

_-¿Estás bien?- pero al ver su rostro llenos de lágrimas se dio cuenta de cuál era la respuesta, y al recordar ambas escenas, la de Sakura corriendo y Sasuke estrellando la puerta de su cuarto, lo relacionó todo y algo no le daba buena espina.-Vamos a casa-dijo dándole ánimos para que se pusiera de pie, si tan solo él fuera humano, la cargaría a su departamento, pero no podía, si la cargaba corría el riesgo de morir aplastado._

_Una vez que llegaron al departamento Sakura se sentó en el sillón e Itachi jaló como pudo, el botiquín de primeros auxilios y ahí sacó el alcohol y unas venditas._

_-Bien esto te va arder- derramó un poco de alcohol en un algodón y lo colocó cuidadosamente sobre la herida que se había hecho en la rodilla, Sakura apretó la boca y cerró los ojos cuando sintió aquel ardor; una vez que la comadreja desinfectó la herida, colocó la vendita que tenía una carita feliz dibujada.-¿Me podrías decir que pasó allá con Sasuke, por favor?-_

_-Es que, yo estaba cocinando y de repente llegó Sasuke-kun-los sollozos de la chica le impedían seguir._

_-No deberías dejar que él te afecte-dijo sentándose y observando los ojos de la pelirrosa._

_-No, no, yo traté de ignorarlo-otro sollozo más- Pero se me cayó el plato y se rompió, y traté de levantarlo pero me corté-le enseñó la venda que traía en su mano- y el se acercó, pero se acercó tanto que pensé que él… quería besarme-la comadreja sintió como la sangre le hervía, ¿cómo podía hacerle una jugada así a ella? Que, desde que él recuerda, siempre lo había amado._

_-No te preocupes-dijo Itachi saltando al sillón.-Yo te protegeré- Y le trató de dar la mejor sonrisa que pudo. Tal vez Itachi no era el hombre más romántico del mundo, pero él si sabía cómo tratar a las mujeres y su ego no se subía tanto como el de su hermano menor.-Yo me encargaré de hacerlo reaccionar-Sakura solo abrió más sus ojos._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Se limpió las lágrimas con sus muñecas._

_-Sólo haré que mi hermanito menor aprenda una lección-dijo sonriente._

_Sakura solo lo observaba, temía de que Itachi hiciera algo, ambos se fueron a su (si a su, porque ambos dormían ahí) habitación, tratando de descansar, para ambos había sido un día muy agitado._

_Una vez estando en la cama, Itachi se acomodó en su almohada correspondiente y la cabeza de Sakura ocupó otra._

_-Nee Itachi-san-dijo ella haciendo que la comadreja volteará a verla, ya que estaban volteados a lados opuestos._

_-¿Mmm?-se limitó a responder eso, era un hombre de pocas palabras._

_-Gracias- y ella depositó un tierna y corto beso en la cabecita de la comadreja, luego se volteó para dormir, Itachi sintió una sensación felicidad que abundó su pecho, y finalmente quedó dormido con una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro._

_Mientras que por el lado de Sakura, aún no podía dormir, mañana tenía entrenamiento, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer con Sasuke? ¿Actuar como si nada hubiera pasado? La herida que tenía en la mano la hacía recordar todo a la perfección. Más bien sería, de nuevo, tratar de ignorarlo._

_Así se quedo la pelirrosa tratando de pensar en un plan perfecto para poder evadir, evitar y cualquier cosa que se le asemeje al Uchiha, y terminó durmiéndose a altas horas de la noche._

_*Fin del Flaschback*_

-Yo, solo tuve una mala noche-dijo separándose de su amigo y se fue unos cuantos pasos lejos de su equipo, Kakashi solo la observo con su ojo viendo la actitud apagada de su alumna, y como lo había notado antes, Sasuke estaba distraído, así que, como su inteligencia se lo decía, algo había pasado.

Naruto observó atento a su compañera quien solo evitaba los golpes y ataques de Sai y no lanzaba ataque alguno, luego notó una venda en su mano.

Sakura estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no vio venir el golpe de Sai que iba dirigido a su cara, lo recibió, trató de ponerse recta, pero tan fuerte había sido el impulso que su pie patinó sobre el zacate haciendo que su tobillo diera vueltas, lástimandola gravemente. Sai asombrado la alcanzó a tomar del brazo sujetándola antes de que cayera al suelo, Sakura se limitó a tocar su mejilla y ver como un hilo de sangre salía de su rostro.

Desgraciadamente para Sai, los tres hombres del equipo lo vieron.

-¡Eres un idiota!-gritó Naruto corriendo a la dirección de Sai y dándole un golpe.-¡¿ Cómo te atreves a golpear a Sakura-chan?-dijo este enojado- ¡Te haré pagar, ¡maldito bastardo!-Naruto ya iba al ataque cuando escuchó la voz de Sakura.

-Detente Naruto-exclamó asustada-No es su culpa, yo estaba distraída-sujetó su mejilla, aún le dolía.

Naruto solo infló los cachetes y se cruzó de brazos, entonces, dejó su enojo a un lado y abrió sus ojos completamente al ver aquella escena.

Sasuke sin previo aviso, cargó a Sakura, quien no se negó, pues seguía estupefacta ante aquella acción del Uchiha, la cargó y la llevó hasta la sombra de un árbol, donde, cuidadosamente la dejó sentada, Sakura solo lo observó, él… ¿la había ayudado?

-Ten más cuidado, molestia- hace mucho que ya no la llamaba así. Se marchó dejándola sola y asombrada.

Una vez que Sasuke se reunió lejos con Kakashi-sensei, Naruto y Sai, Sakura soltó un gran suspiro, ignorarlo no era tan fácil, ahora que ella no quería que él estuviera aquí, él estaría hasta por sus sueños.

-¿Qué fue eso teme?-dijo asombrado Naruto.

-¿Qué no te han enseñado a ser amable dobe?-dijo como si no importara.

-Hablando de ser amable, debo irme a disculpar con Sakura-dijo Sai apartándose del grupo.

Llegó hasta donde la Haruno se encontraba, se agachó y sonrió.

-Fea, lamento mucho lo sucedido, no pensé que fueras tan tonta para no poder esquivar ese golpe-Sakura se enojó ante las "disculpas" de su compañero.

-No importa, supongo-dijo esta sujetando sus piernas y poniendo su mentón en sus rodillas.

-Estas algo rara-dijo Sai poniéndose de pie-Espero que se te quite rápido-dijo este marchándose.

Itachi se encontraba aburrido viendo la tele, sintió un rugido en su estómago, eso le indicó que tenía hambre, debido a que su estómago era pequeño, una rebanada de pan lo llenaría, hizo sus acrobacias para llegar a la mesa y empezó a comer, y una vez que terminó de asesinar al pan, vio un extraño pañuelo azul claro y vio que era el almuerzo de Sakura, así que decidió llevárselo, le servía como excusa para ir a verla.

Entonces emprendió su viaje, en busca de su linda cerecita, pero había un problema, no sabía donde entrenaba, en Konoha, había varios campos de entrenamiento, y en su memoria vino aquel bosque medio extraño en donde la había visto llorar por primera vez.

-Bien, ahí voy-dijo la comadreja aventurándose a un mundo que no tendría piedad con él.

En los descansos del entrenamiento, Naruto se la pasaba investigando sobre la actuación extraña de Sasuke con Sakura, pero el moreno no soltaba ni una palabra, solo lo ignoraba, así que decidió ir a investigar con su amiga.

-¿Cómo estás? Sakura-chan- acercándose amistosamente hacia ella.

-Mejor, gracias-dijo ella sosteniendo una bolsita de hielos contra su rostro para evitar que se le inflamará el cachete, porque no quería estar cachetona, ya que Ino le molestaba diciéndole frentona, ahora con unos cachetes así le diría Cachetes de marrana flaca (bien chavo del ocho jeje (./.)

-¿Sabes porque Sasuke se comporta así contigo?- Sakura lanzó una mirada asesina a su amigo, luego Kakashi llamó a Naruto para volver a entrenar.

-¡Bien bien! ¡Entendí la indirecta!-dijo Naruto alejándose poco a poco de ella.

Se pusieron en posiciones y volvieron a empezar, Sasuke contra Naruto y Kakashi contra Sai, esta vez, Sasuke estaba concentrado en su entrenamiento, cuando sintió que algo no muy pesado cayó sobre su rostro y le tapaba la visión, y por parte de Naruto, recibió una fuerte patada en el estómago y cayó al suelo.

-¡Agh!- Renegó Sasuke agarrando la cosa que estaba sobre sus ojos, estaba blandito y cuando lo alejó, era esa odiosa comadreja-¡Maldita seas!-dijo aventándola, esperando a que se estrellará contra el piso pero la muy astuta cayó en sus cuatro patas y corrió hacia donde se encontraba Sakura, quien había presenciado el show.

-¡Oye!-lo regañó Sakura- ¡No hagas eso!-pero mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Te dije que me las iba a pagar-soltó la bolsita azul- Toma, lo olvidaste-dándosela en la mano.

-Gracias-dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Itachi viendo que sus compañeros estaban lejos de ella.

-Me lastimé el tobillo, no puedo andar mucho-dijo señalando su tobillo.

-Entonces me quedaré a hacerte compañía-oh sí, él amaba sus pretextos.

Pasaron varias horas y Sakura e Itachi observaban con atención a los miembros restantes del equipo siete entrenar duro, hasta que Kakashi se dio cuenta de que el sol ya empezaba a ocultarse, lo más tarde que podría ser son las 5;00 así que decidió parar el entrenamiento.

-Bien chicos, basta por hoy-dijo estirando sus brazos-Los veré la otra semana, misma hora y mismo lugar-y antes de que Naruto pudiera reclamar algo, desapareció en una nube de humo.

Los tres hombres se quedaron en completo silencio, luego voltearon a ver a Sakura.

-¡Yo me llevaré a Sakura-chan!-dijo Naruto sonriendo, y como si no hubiera dicho nada, Sasuke se le adelantó dejando al rubio patinando.

-¿Pero qué…-dijo Naruto viendo al moreno irse.

-No sé que pienses tú pero Sasuke últimamente está muy interesado en Sakura, ¿no crees?-dijo Sai cruzándose de brazos.

-Mmmna si, tendré que investigarlo, porque Sakura-chan me quiso asesinar cuando le pregunte-ambos jóvenes se quedaron observando las acciones que su realizaba.

Ya faltaba poco para que el Uchiha menor llegará a donde se encontraba Sakura, quien so se había dado cuenta de que este venía, pues estaba en una plática muy interesante con Itachi. Sasuke llegó y se plató en frente de ella.

-Quisiera saber ¿porqué sonríes tanto cuando estas con este animal?-¿Era una pregunta o era una reclamación?

-Porque hace cosas muy graciosas-dijo ella, no podía decirle que estaba hablando con ella.-¿Y a ti desde cuando te interesa si me carcajeo o no?-dijo la muchacha molesta.

-Desde hace mucho-eso fue como una buena cachetada para Sakura, se limitó a quedarse callada, no sabía que decir ante aquella respuesta, el Uchiha aprovechó el silencio de la chica y la cargó como si fuera un costal de papas.

-¡H-heey!-dijo Sakura nerviosa.

-Sólo cállate-sentenció Sasuke para luego ir camino al departamento de Sakura.

Y ustedes se preguntarán, ¿e Itachi? ¿Qué no va a hacer nada? Me alegra que no le dé un ataque a su pequeño corazón por la gran rabieta que le hubiera dado pero, se dignó a quedarse callado y seguirlos en silencio, desde atrás podía ver el gran sonrojo que Sakura traía en su rostro, ese le molestó aún más, pero él se vengaría cuando entrarán al departamento, si su queridito hermano quería jugar con fuego, él lo incendiaría.

Llegaron al departamento, Sasuke pasó sin permiso hasta el cuarto de Sakura y la dejó cuidadosamente en la cama.

-Gracias-susurro suave e inaudible por la vergüenza que estaba sufriendo.

-Hmp-dijo Sasuke para luego irse de ahí.

Itachi lo esperaba con una cubeta de agua helada fuera del departamento, y como buen ninja, esperaba paciente y silenciosamente a su víctima.

Sasuke salió y cerró la puerta despacio, Itachi estaba punto de atacar hasta que por un momento decidió observar lo que su hermano estaba haciendo.

Sasuke recargó su frente en la puerta, por primera vez, vio una cara de dolor en él.

-¿Qué diablos me está pasando?-Itachi reconocía bien a su hermano, y que él recuerde, nuca lo había visto enamorado de alguien, no hasta ahora. Sasuke volteó hacia donde estaba Itachi, y lo observó.

-Tú maldita comadreja-se acercó peligrosamente hacia él, Itachi por temor a ser lastimado por su propio hermano atacó rápido, lanzó la cubeta con agua helada, para luego aventársela en la cabeza, eso le dio suficiente tiempo para correr y meterse por un hoyo que había en la puerta, él mismo lo había hecho para casos de emergencia.

Ya dentro del departamento Itachi trató de normalizar su respiración, se sentía como niño chiquito haciendo travesuras, pero no por eso, olvidaría lo que había visto afuera, era un buen hermano, y como buen hermano "olvidaría a Sakura" para que Sasuke se quedará con ella, pero había un pequeño problema, él estaba muy enamorado de ella y no se le haría nada fácil la tarea de "olvidarla" pero le daba lástima con Sasuke, entonces decidió ir a investigar con Sakura.

Fue a la habitación donde Sakura se encontraba, la vio inmóvil y pensó que ya estaba dormida, brincó hacia la cama y vio que los ojos verdes de la pelirrosa estaban bien abiertos.

-Ah, hola-dijo sin muchos ánimos la chica.

-Sakura-Itachi tomo asiento a un lado de ella- Quiero que me seas sincera.-Eso hizo que Sakura se sentará también.-¿Te sigue gustando Sasuke?-Sakura sintió su sangre congelarse, ella simplemente no podía responder aquella pregunta, sus sentimientos estaban completamente revueltos.

-Yo…no…no sé-y esa fue la última gota que derramó el vaso, Itachi ya tenía la respuesta a su dilema, sintió una tristeza recorrer lo más profundo de su pecho, se puso de pie, y brincó hasta la ventana que estaba en la habitación.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó rápido la Haruno.

Itachi volteó a verla con tristeza- A un lugar- para luego desaparecer entre las hojas del árbol que estaba a fuera.

_-Mira lo que acabas de hacer Sa-ku-ri-ta-_dijo por separado su inner.

-No era mi intención-mencionó ella de manera triste- No entiendo porque se puso así.-La inner de Sakura se dio un manotazo en la cara, al ver la idiotez que tenía en su exterior.

_-¿Estas o te haces?-_dijo su inner enfadada.

-¿Estoy qué?-Una pequeña explosión ocurrió en la cabeza de inner.

_-¡Tarada!-_gritó enfadada-_¡¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo mucho que le gustas a Itachi? ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que le gustas a Sasuke? ¡Itachi te preguntó eso porque de seguro ya se dio cuenta de que le gustas Sasuke, si le hubieras dicho que no, él seguiría aquí!-_su inner acababa de explotar por completo. Sakura se sintió aún más confusa, no sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer, y sujetó sus brazos, como si los estuviera cruzando.

-Dime que hago-dijo a punto de llorar.

-_Bien si me lo preguntas a mí-_ pusó su mano en su mentón imaginario-_Obviamente me quedaría con Itachi, porque a Sasuke lo perseguiste casi por los siete mares y nomas no, aparte, yo nunca me he enterado de que a Itachi le gustará otra chica, eres la primera Haruno, aprovecha, Sasuke ya quedó en el olvido-_y aunque dijera que no, que se equivocaba, Inner representaba todo lo que ella no podía decir en frente de los demás, y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, se oyó que tocaron la puerta. ¡Adelante!-gritó Sakura lo suficientemente fuerte para que la persona la oyerá.

-Oye frentuda, ¿acaso eres tan floja como para abrir la puerta?-se detuvo viendo el tobilo vendado de su amiga- eso lo explica todo- se sentó al lado de su amiga y sin previo aviso, la rubia sintió como unos brazos la rodearon.

-Ino ayúdame- la pelirrosa no aguantó más el llanto y lo soltó por completo, haciendo un mar de lágrimas.

En la mansión Uchiha, Fugaku se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo el periódico en su sillón blanco, mientras que Mikoto se la pasaba dando vueltas en frente de él y mirando el reloj, estaba nerviosa, ya tenía un hijo pérdido, que supuestamente estaba en una "misión" pero por su mente ella sabía bien que estaba en un tipo de secuestro temporal, y no quería perder al otro, Sasuke nunca era impuntual, eso era sumamente extraño, ya habían pasado 20 minutos de que no llegaba a casa, volteó de nuevo a ver el reloj, ¡genial! Ahora habían pasado 21 minutos desde que no llegaba, la puerta se abrió y se cerró lento.

-¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?-reclamó Mikoto a Sasuke-¡Has llegado 21 minutos tarde!-dijo esta histérica.

-Mikoto, no seas así, los chicos de ahora no tienen horario-dijo Fugaku sin dejar de ver el periódico.

-¡Tú cállate!-regaño la Uchiha

Un momento, el era el jefe de la casa, jefe del clan Uchiha, ¿por qué tenía que obedecer a su esposa? Ella lo tenía que obedecer a él.

-¡Un momento!- exclamó Fugaku poniéndose de pie y dejando el periódico en el sillón-¡Soy el jefe del clan Uchiha, el jefe de esta casa! ¡Respétame!-dijo poniendo autoridad, pero eso puso peor a la mujer.

-Mira Fugaku Uchiha-Mikoto se puso los brazos en sus caderas- Si yo quiero, puedo volver hacer que duermas en la basura de nuevo- Mikoto realmente daba miedo, ¿dónde se supone que esta la dulce mujer con la que se había casado? Fugaku agarró su periódico y se marchó a la cocina.

-Ten piedad con el niño-dijo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Y tú qué?- dijo viendo al Uchiha menor.

-Yo fui a llevar a Sakura a su casa- si metía a Sakura en esto, no había regaño.

-¿Y por qué tardaste tanto?-preguntó ella, Sasuke no sabía que decir así que se quedó callado, luego Mikoto abrió los ojos.-Bueno, es hora de hablar.

-¿Qué?-dijo Sasuke siendo jalado por su madre llevándolo hacia el sillón.

Mikoto sacó detrás del sillón mágicamente unas marionetas.

-Verás, cuando mamá y papá se quieren mucho, hacen cositas…-Sasuke dibujo una cara de terror en su rostro, ¿por qué, por qué le tenía que pasar eso a él?

.

.

.

.

.

Este fic fue un intento de romántico, pero terminó siendo una basura, espero que les haya gustado.

**Agradecimientos a:**

Sakurita-akatsuki, sakkuharuu, Luna Haruno, MarianitaUchiha, cerezo 21, lobalunallena, y finalmente fannyhikari.

**Atte:** Sakuritas Lovers


	5. Dulce sabor a Cereza

**Disclaimer: **Estos maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen si no al genial Masashi Kishimoto.

Algo que les quiero decir antes de que empiecen a leer, este fic estará medio-digo medio basado porque me inspire en una canción- y no está totalmente la letra aquí, solo lo acomodo como mejor me quede.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 5: .Dulce sabor a Cereza.**

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave _

_How can I love when I'm afraid?_

Sakura corría a toda velocidad por el bosque, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, tenía miedo, no le importó sui su tobillo le suplicará que se detuviera, ella no descansaría hasta encontrar a Itachi.

_*Flashback*_

_-Yo… yo tengo miedo-admitió la pelirrosa con la cabeza gacha._

_-¿De qué? ¿De qué te den amor?-dijo Ino molesta- Mírame, yo tenía miedo de demostrar mis sentimientos hacia Shikamaru, lo hice, y ahora soy feliz-le dijo brindándole una sonrisa sincera._

_-Pero… ¿Qué TAL Si Itachi-san no siente lo mismo?-Ino le dio un cocolazo en la cabeza-¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué puerca?-se sobo su pequeño chichón._

_-Si serás necia y ciega, ¿qué no te das cuenta de lo mucho que te quiere?-dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie-Al ver que tu "seguías" sintiendo algo por Sasuke-baka, su corazón se partió en mil pedacitos- Ino estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta pero se detuvo- Escucha Sakura, no tengas miedo de volver amar, no todos son como Sasuke Uchiha-finalmente desapareció de aquella habitación dejando a Sakura sola, y esas palabras hicieron que con todo el valor que tenía y el dolor-me refiero por su tobillo- se pusiera de pie._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

Sakura finalmente lo encontró pero, él tenía forma humana, ¿acaso había encontrado a la bruja para que lo devolviera su forma original? Se miraba solo, no miraba a nadie más que a él, estaba a la vez tan cercas y tan lejos de él, decidió dar su primer paso hacia él, pero su tobillo no se lo permitió y cayó al suelo.

_To fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doub_

_Suddenly goes away somehow._

-Sé fuerte Sakura-se dijo a sí misma.

Nuevamente se puso de pie y caminó hacia él, pero chocó contra algo obligándola a caer, se sintió confundida, su camino ciertamente se miraba libre, esta vez colocó sus manos examinando el espacio y se topó con un barrera invisible, sus conclusiones llegaron a "un campo de energía" que no le permitía el paso. Vio desesperadamente a Itachi, quien se metía a un lago con hierbas extrañas, hierbas medicinales, el olor se notaba a larga distancia.

-¡Itachi!-gritó golpeando el campo, él ni la volteó a ver, o la ignoraba o simplemente no podía escucharla, pero alguien si la vio, era la anciana esa, la vio y formó una risa maliciosa en su rostro, luego de nuevo volteó a ver a Itachi quien tenía la cabeza gacha, la anciana hizo unos sellos extraños e Itachi cayó al suelo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, ¿qué mierda estaba pasando aquí?

_One step closer…_

Sakura entro en desesperación, tenía miedo, que diablos era todo lo que estaba pasando ahí, ¿quién era esa maldita anciana? ¿Qué le había hecho a Itachi? No pudo esperar ni un segundo más, acumulo suficiente chakra en su puño y golpeó con una fuerza brutal aquel campo de energía que se rompió como un cristal, luego escuchó un sonido raro y volteó para atrás, el vidrió o lo que sea que fuese eso, se estaba regenerando y volviendo a colocar en el mismo lugar, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Corrió hacia la bruja y le lanzó un puñetazo que fue esquivado y mandado hacia la tierra, haciendo que se partiera en trocitos.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Itachi?-preguntó enojada.

La vieja empezó a reír histéricamente, era obvio que no le diría nada, Sakura aprovecho para escaparse e ir con Itachi, quien se encontraba en el mismo lugar de antes, donde lo vio caer.

Pareciera que está dormido, sujetó su cuerpo y lo abrazó.

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have love you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more…_

Era extraño aquel lugar, Itachi sentía como su cuerpo no le pesaba, abrió los ojos lentamente en un lugar completamente hermoso, lleno de cerezos, un cielo azul oscuro, pareciera que anochece, y un hermoso lago frente a él, ¿acaso estaba en el cielo? Miro a su alrededor y todo era paz y tranquilidad, miro uno de los más hermosos cerezos que estaban ahí, sin duda era el más hermoso, era grande y su copa era frondosa y rosada, le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quién; empezó a escuchar una voz femenina, pero no sabía de dónde provenía, miro de nuevo todo su alrededor y no encontraba a nadie. Empezó a caminar buscando de donde era proveniente aquella voz, provenía del lago.

Asomó su cabeza y encontró una muchacha hermosa, de un cabello extraño y rosado, que combinaba bien con su piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos jades, realmente era bella, pero, ¿quién era? ¿por qué lloraba?

-Itachi vuelve por favor-sujetaba algo contra ella, un cuerpo, de un muchacho de veintiún años, cabello largo negro y atado en una coleta, esperen, ¿era él? ¿Ella sabía quién era él? Simplemente se sintió confundido y decidió observar aquella escena.

-Oye, tienes que regresar-se escuchó una voz dentro de su cabeza.

-¿Qué?-se repitió a sí mismo, y al ver que no había respuesta se quedo callado en unos momentos- Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

-¿No me escuchaste?-se oyó de nuevo esa voz, era una voz de mujer-Mueve tu trasero Uchiha, nos estás haciendo sufrir, no estás muerto no te hagas.-Itachi frunció el seño, ¿Quién rayos era esa voz?

-¿Quién diablos eres?-preguntó molesto, primero lo hacen pensar que está loco y ahora le ordenan, eso es el colmo.

-Ah si, lo siento-se disculpo la voz-Soy el Inner de Sakura-se presentó y en un parpadeo una chica medio transparente apareció, era idéntica a la muchacha del lago, solo que, parecía un fantasma y tenía algo escrito en la frente.

-¿El inner de quién?-preguntó extrañado Itachi.

-¡Sakura!-gritó la inner desesperada- ¡La chica que está llorando por ti allá afuera!-Itachi volteó su cabeza observando el lago de nuevo.

Fuera de ese extraño mundo o lugar, la pelirrosa se puso de pie y optó por sacarle el alma a Orochimaru y devolvérsela a Itachi. Orochimaru lanzó una serpiente enorme, Sakura corrió hacia ella y salto sobre su cabeza, luego en el aire se dio una media vuelta y lanzó kunais explosivos haciendo volar la cabeza del desagradable animal, no alcanzó a darse la vuelta cuando Orochimaru lanzó un golpe derribándola en el suelo.

El hombre-serpiente la sujeto de ambos brazos y la obligó a quedarse de rodillas, alzó su vista y vio como la vieja bruja se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Es gracioso que aún no me reconozcas-unas extrañas luces lo iluminaron convirtiéndolo en un hombre de cabellos plateados atados a una coleta, y unos lentes. La pelirrosa abrió los ojos como platos.

-Ka-kabuto-se suponía que él estaba muerto, o por lo menos, no dentro de Konoha.

-Eres tan estúpida-rió un poco y luego nuevamente se quedo callado observándola- Tu fuerza me podría servir de algo-la examinó lentamente- ¿Me prestarías tu cuerpo a mí y a Orochimaru-sama?-dijo sonriendo, Sakura se alertó, se soltó del agarre del hombre-serpiente y le dio un puñetazo separándolo a gran distancia, y estaba a punto de romperle la cara al infeliz de Kabuto pero un agarre en su cintura la detuvo, una enorme víbora blanca la estaba estrangulando, apretándola cada vez más y más.

Volviendo al extraño mundo de Itachi seguía peleando con Inner de Sakura.

-¿Crees que soy idiota o qué?-renegaba Itachi a la nada.

-¡Sí!-exclamó enojada Inner-¡Ahora ve y ayuda a Sakura!

-¡Esto es solo una maldita pesadilla! ¡No es real!-Inner lo miró de mala forma y avanzó hacia el lago- ¿A dónde vas?- tratando de seguir al espíritu.

-A ayudarla-entró al lago y desapareció mágicamente, luego de nuevo reinó el silencio dejando a un Itachi confundido, no lo pensó dos veces y caminó hacia el lago imitando a Inner.

Kabuto había sacado un kunai de su capa y se acercó peligrosamente a Sakura, quien estaba a punto de desfallecer asfixiada, gracias a la fuerza que la serpiente utilizaba apretándola, no dejaba que sus pulmones se extendieran y jalaran el aire necesario.

-Haruno, todo hubiera sido más fácil si no fueras tan imprudente-Kabuto alzó su mano en señal de atacarla pero un shuriken lo atacó en el brazo alejando el kunai del cuello de la pelirrosa.

Sakura apenas pudo distinguir una sombra, luego sintió como su cuerpo rápidamente era liberado, la serpiente se había cortado en dos, cayó al suelo y apenas pudo moverse, necesitaba oxígeno.

Vio como la sombra rápido se movió y atacó lo que se suponía que era Orochimaru, no miraba muy bien, degollándolo fácilmente y luego corrió hacia donde estaba Kabuto exterminándolo también, la sombra caminó rápidamente hacia ella, y la cargó, lo último que Sakura vio fueron unos ojos negros.

-¿I-itachi?-cayó rendida en los brazos de aquel sujeto que era su héroe ahora.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty and all she is_

_I will be brave _

_I will not let anything _

Lamentablemente el salvador de Sakura no era Itachi, si no el menor de los Uchihas, quien la había estado buscando, viendo que estaba inconsciente, la llevaría a casa pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo, volteó rápido activando su Sharingan listo para atacar, vio que era Itachi y se relajó, sus pupilas volvieron a ser negras.

-No me asustes así- exclamó el menor.

-Gracias- por alguna razón, Itachi no se sentía cómodo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahí?-pregunto el moreno caminando- ¿Por qué estabas desmayado en vez de ayudar a Sakura?-lo volteó a ver.

-Si te lo contará dirías que es un cuento-sonrió pero por pocos segundos, luego su sonrisa se borró al sentir dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Todo el caminó fue silencio, llegaron al departamento de la Haruno y la llevaron hasta su habitación, y la colocaron cuidadosamente en su cama.

Sasuke fue por un botiquín que se encontraba en el baño (que como rayos sabía, quien sabe, es un cochino brujo) y cuando regreso, pudo ver como Itachi acariciaba cuidadosamente los cabellos rosados de Sakura, en su rostro había una mirada que, ni el mismo conocía, y se supone que conocía muy bien a su hermano mayor, dio un corto suspiro y se acercó a ellos.

-Toma- extendió la mano y se lo dio-Me voy, cuídala- No es que le enojara tener que rendirse y perder el amor de ella, si no que le enojaba al estar feliz que su hermano la amará, porque sabía perfectamente que ella estaba en buenas manos; y por ahí dicen, si amas algo, déjalo ir. Así que seguiría esas indicaciones.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Itachi viéndolo salir de la habitación.

-Iré a avisarle a mamá que ya llegaste para que se le quite lo histérica-Itachi se limitó a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se oyó la puerta azotar y supo que su hermano se había ido, dejándolos a ambos solos.

Itachi empezó a curar las heridas notables que Sakura traía, tenía bastantes, ¿qué tanto había pasado mientras él estaba con la inner de Sakura?

Al poco rato, los ojos de Sakura empezaron a abrirse. Luego se abrieron al ver el rostro de Itachi, sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Itachi, Itachi, Itachi- se repetía la chica abrazándolo más.

Itachi acarició su cabeza, dejándose consentir.

Sasuke como un rayo había llegado a su casa, y directamente se fue a la cocina, eran cercas de las ocho y media, hora de la cena, así que Mikoto se encontraría cocinando.

-Oh, Sasuke-kun llegaste-dijo Mikoto sonriente-¿Dónde andabas?- se volteó para ver a su hijo.

-En casa de Sakura-dijo serio como siempre-Y te ve…-fue interrumpido por su madre.

-¿Tan noche?-preguntó curiosa- ¿Acaso estabas practicando lo de la plática de hace rato?-Mikoto limpió sus manos con una servilleta-Si tienes una duda estoy aquí para que me preguntes, ¿usaste condón?-Sasuke sintió como los colores se le subieron al rostro, al imaginarse una escena tan…XXX, no era normal que llegarás a tu casa y tu madre te pregunte qué tal estuvo el sexo.

-¡No!-dijo rápido, se sentía como un tomate hirviendo- ¡No hice nada de eso mamá!-Mikoto sonrió de nuevo, gozaba hacer que su hijo enojar.- Lo que venía a decirte era que…- de nuevo Mikoto lo interrumpió.

-Bueno, a mi no me engañas jovencito, pero si Sakura-chan queda embarazada tu tendrás que hacerte cargo ¿entendido?- en veces su madre era tan molesta.

-¡Que no hice nada!- gritó Sasuke furioso-¡Quería decirte que Itachi ya está de vuelta!-Su pecho subía y bajaba tomando aire bruscamente por la ira provocada por su madre. Los ojos de la morena se iluminaron y una gran sonrisa adornó su rostro.

-¿Y cómo está?-preguntó contenta.

-Bien, él está con Sakura.- Mikoto se quedó en silencio un momento, y luego puso un dedo en su boca, tomando pose de pensador.

-Tendré que hablar con Itachi también-y Sasuke dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, después de todo, no le daría "gratis" a Sakura; aunque por un momento, pensó que todo eso se le voltearía a él, como tipo "karma".

-Bien, iré a tomar un baño- el Uchiha desapareció de la cocina dejando a su mamá contenta cocinando.

En el departamento Haruno, la pelirrosa seguía pegada como pulga al Uchiha, el silencio reinaba.

_-Viólalo-_se escuchó una voz dentro de su cabeza.

-¿Qué?-se preguntó mentalmente.

_-Oh vamos Sakura, mírate, estas encima de él, e Itachi no está nada dispuesto a separarse-_dijo su Inner con una mueca pervertida._-Sería tu primera vez y con el bombón del Uchiha, y no cualquier Uchiha, sino con Itachi Uchiha, alias el "corazón de fierro"-_Sakura se sonrojó.

-¡No soy una zorra como tú!-la regañó.

_-Eres una monja-_dijo su inner molesta_-¿Sabes qué? Eres peor que una monja._-Su inner realmente era una zorra._-Aunque, podrías besarlo-_se puso a pensar.-_Bueno, ¡por lo menos un beso!-_

Itachi estaba en la pose perfecta, cercas de su rostro con los ojos cerrados, respirando el mismo aire, todo era perfecto para un beso, ella se acercó tímidamente hacia él y por fin, unió sus labios contra los del moreno.

Itachi se sorprendió dando un pequeño brinquito, pero luego, se dejo deleitar por aquel dulce sabor a cereza, empezó a mover sus labios a un ritmo suave, haciéndolo lento y tierno, por más que quisiera, por más prohibido que estuviera ya que Itachi había tomado la decisión de dejarla ir para que Sasuke y ella fueran felices, pero con tan solo probar aquellos labios dulces, era difícil separarse de ellos.

Se separó bruscamente de ella, y se puso de pie rápido, no podía, no debía estar haciendo eso.

-Lo siento, no puedo- dijo eso último y despareció dejando congelada a la pelirrosa.

Tocó sus labios y sonrió, no le importó lo que el Uchiha dijera, la verdad ni le interesó lo que dijo.

-No te me vas a escapar vivo-dijo sonriendo.

_-¡Mañana iremos por más Shannarooo!-_gritó su inner emocionada.

El Uchiha caminaba a paso veloz, hasta que echó una mirada al cielo de Konoha, realmente era bello, adornado con montones de estrellas reluciendo para él, esta noche, esta noche por más rara y peligrosa que fue, era perfecta.

Llegó a su casa y todo estaba oscuro, luego una luz se encendió dejando ver a un Mikoto sentada en su sillón blanco cruzada de piernas.

-Itachi, tenemos que hablar- ¿ese era el modo de darle la bienvenida a su hijo que había sido convertido en una comadreja y luego dado por muerto durante varios minutos? Pasó callado y se sentó al lado de su madre.-Sé que has estado con Sakura, y a estas horas de la noche me imaginó lo que estabas haciendo-Itachi la verdad no entendía, Mikoto se giró y luego sacó dos marionetas, uno era un hombre y el otro era una mujer.

-Bien, hablaremos de "eso"-Itachi cambió su cara seria por una asustada.

-Cuando mamá y papá se quieren mucho…-continuó Mikoto viendo sus marionetas.

Levantó su vista y vio a Sasuke con una sonrisilla, activó su Mangekyou Sharingan e hizo caer a Sasuke desde la segunda planta, Mikoto soltó rápido las marionetas y corrió a auxiliar a su hijo.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Qué te pasó?-Lo ayudó a levantarse, el joven solo miro furioso a Itachi, y se encaminó a su cuarto molesto.

-Bien Itachi, luego hablaremos de esto- y Mikoto subió las escaleras para verificar que su hijo estuviera bien.

Itachi lanzó un suspiro de alivio y subió para tomar una relajante ducha y por fin dormir en su cama, aunque extrañaría a su vieja compañera de cuarto.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien señoritas, este es otro intento de "Romantico" pero para eso las tengo a ustedes, para que juzguen este fic. Y les vengo a decir que este es el penúltimo, si leyeron bien, el penúltimo fic de esta historia, si es corta, mucho… a diferencia de otras que he leído que son como de veinte capítulos o más, pero desgraciadamente mi mente no se extiende mucho, si apenas pude hacer seis, porque el fic que viene, ya lo tengo pero bien pensado jojo, ese si será de más comedia que de romanticisimo.

**Agradecimientos:**

Luna Haruno, sakkuharuu, MarianitaUchiha, fannyhikari, cerezo21, lobalunallena, y finalmente a sakurita-akatsuki, muchas gracias de verdad, ustedes me animan mucho a seguir adelante.

**Atte:**

**Sakurita'sLovers**


	6. Los cupidos Uchiha

**Disclaimer:** Estos maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen si no al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nota de la Autora de esta historia:**

Antes que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza de subir este último capítulo, pero en las noticias salieron algo de un virus de los hackers y quien sabe que tanto, y pues a mi me dio miedito y he estado como media semana sin conectarme, y este capítulo ya lo tenía listo desde hace un buen rato, la verdad lamento mucho la espera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo cupidos Uchiha**

El sol empezó a asomarse tras las colinas indicando un nuevo día, en la mansión Uchiha, se encontraba una Mikoto trabajadora en la cocina preparando el desayuno, un Fugaku uniformado apareció con su nuevo periódico, esperando el delicioso café que Mikoto preparaba; un Sasuke cambiado y bañado y listo para recibir el desayuno de su madre, pero aquí en nuestra mañana faltaba un integrante y era extraño que no se presentara. Acabando el desayuno la mujer se angustió por su primogénito y fue a su habitación para investigar si seguía dormido, tocó la puerta y apenas se escuchó un "que".

Pasó y lo vio derrumbado en su cama sin ganas de vivir.

-¿Te sientes bien Itachi-kun?-preguntó su madre acercándose a su hijo quien estaba recostado dándole la espalda y viendo hacia la pared, la mujer se sentó a su lado y empezó a acariciar su cabello revuelto, pareciera que se revolcó en su cama.

-No pude dormir-dijo muy bajo.

Mikoto lo observó, le extrañaba que estuviera tan "apagado", si, los Uchihas no muestran sentimiento alguno, pero, tanto tiempo había estado con ellos que había aprendido a interpretar su silencio y sobre todo su voz, y esa voz se oía cansada y triste.

-¿Por qué mi pequeño?- Sasuke y Fugaku se asomaron entreabriendo un poco la puerta, tratando de investigar también.

-No lo sé- Ni ganas de hablar tenía.

Padre e hijo pasaron a la habitación, Sasuke primero y atrás Fugaku, dando "apoyo familiar" pero más bien era para chismear.

-Yo sé-dijo Sasuke, una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó en su rostro-Es simple, está enamorado de Sakura- le encantaba fastidiar a su hermano mayor, Itachi por inercia aventó la almohada, y Sasuke por sus reflejos ninjas se agachó esquivándola pero quien recibió el almohadazo en la cara fue Fugaku, y cuando la almohada cayó al suelo, solo lanzó un gruñido y Sasuke se limitó a sonreír.

-¿Eso es cierto Itachi-kun?-preguntó Mikoto asombrada, y viendo que su hijo no diría nada hasta que estuvieran aquellos dos metiches fuera, los sacó de una patada, cerró la puerta con fuerza y puso candado, luego sacudió sus manos y volvió al lugar donde estaba sentada.-¿Ahora me dirás?-viendo a su pequeño con ojitos de amor.

-Bueno, es que…-Itachi no era de muchas palabras, quería hacerlo resumido, pero viendo que no se podía, le empezó a narrar todo lo que había pasado, claro, quitando las incómodas escenas que había tenido con su pelirosa, y por más ilógico que pareciera, Mikoto siendo buena madre, le creyó todo, y cuando terminó, se puso de pie y le sonrió-Te traeré el desayuno, te cambias y luego te vas a entrenar, ¿sí?-salió de la puerta y se encontró con los dos chismosos quienes estaban pegados a la puerta-Ustedes dos van a venir conmigo-y los jaló rumbo a la cocina, una vez que Itachi comiera y se fuera, Mikoto empezó a crear un plan.

-¿Entendieron bien lo que vamos a hacer?-dijo Mikoto enfrente de ellos dos.

-¿Por qué tengo que estar arriba de un árbol?-pregunto su esposo fastidiado.

-Porque tú no te llevas con Sakura-chan, y Sasuke-kun es su amigo- explicó la azabache.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Ella no lo va a ver-renegó Fugaku.

-Mamá, no crees que esto es algo… ¿pervertido?-dijo su hijo tratando de participar en aquel loco plan.

-No y no quiero más escusas, así que, ¡manos a la obra!-los Uchiha se movieron rápido y empezaron a alistarse.

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde y el sol estaba a su máximo potencial, unos pajaritos iban volando hasta que se cocinaron por el calor y cayeron hechos pavitos, al lado de esa situación, se encontraba una Sakura caminando lo más rápido posible para poder llegar a su vivienda, y era un verdadero tormento que, por lo menos que quisiera, tenía que pasar por los barrios Uchihas.

En la copa de un árbol, Fugaku tenía una rama pegada en su frente y sujetaba dos en las manos, tratando de parecer parte del árbol. Vio que la joven se acercaba y vio que era el momento, sacó un pequeño radio y lo colocó en frente de su boca.

-Aquí ave en su nido a cazador, la cereza está en camino, repito, la cereza está en camino, cambio y fuera-dijo en tono bajo.

Desde el radio se empezó a escuchar otra voz masculina, era Sasuke.

-_¿Desde cuándo nos pusimos estúpidos apodos y decimos códigos_?-sonaba enfadado.-_¿Y por qué demonios me llamó "seductor"?-_renegó.

-Porque tú seduces a la presa- se explicó el hombre.

_-Pues no me gusta_- se quejó su hijo, en veces era tan molesto.

Fugaku solo rodó los ojos- Es solo para darle diversión a esta absurda misión que nos asignó a su madre-le dijo por la radio-Amargado-renegó, ¿pero que no el hombre se había mordido la lengua?

-_Hmp_- Y Sasuke empezó su papel, si conocía bien a su "molesta" amiga, su plan no fallaría; lanzó un chocolate y cayó en el perfecto lugar para que la Haruno lo encontrara.

Sakura caminaba con la cabeza perdida en sus pensamientos, no había pensado en otra cosa más que en el beso de Itachi, tal vez si lo hubiera violado-como decía su Inner-se hubiera quedado a gusto, pero con un beso no le fue suficiente.

-Si seré torpe-agachó su cabeza.

_-Pero nunca me haces caso-_dijo su Inner molesta.

Sakura paró y vio aquel delicioso chocolate que estaba en el piso.

-_Cómetelo-_dijo su Inner-_Vamos, ¿un chocolate que tiene de malo?-_y era cierto, le haría caso a su Inner, estaba a punto de tenerlo en sus manos cuando el chocolate se movió. Sakura lo miró extrañada, lo intentó agarrar de nuevo, pero este se movió otra vez. Sakura frunció el ceño, ningún chocolate se iba a burlar de ella, y como si fuera un gatito con su bola de estambre lo siguió sin darse cuenta de que se estaba metiendo a la boca del lobo.

Sasuke se rió al ver lo fácil que su compañera caía-Vamos linda gatita, sigue a tu chocolate-dijo jalando cada vez más un hilito el cual estaba sujeto al chocolate. Viendo que ya estaba cerca del lugar, se asomó y le hizo unas señas con su madre, esta solo asintió y se puso en posición.

Sakura se estaba hartando de ese maldito chocolate, hasta que por fin lo cogió y se detuvo.-¡Ja!-dijo con victoria-¡Por fin eres mío!-dijo contenta y poniendo al chocolate delante de ella, pero luego sintió como algo chocó contra su piel, dejándola completamente empapada.

-¿Pero qué rayos…-estiró su ropa que estaba totalmente húmeda y pegada a su cuerpo.

-¡Sakura!-gritó Mikoto corriendo hacia ella-¡Lo siento tanto, no te vi! ¡Soy una tonta!-dijo Mikoto viéndola.

-No, no se culpe, fui yo, la verdad ni si quiera sé como llegue aquí-dijo volteando a ver todos sus alrededores-Yo sólo seguí este delicioso chocolate-le enseñó el chocolate que traía en su mano.

-Bueno, en mis señales de disculpas, tomarás un baño caliente y te invitaré a comer, ¿qué te parece?-dijo Mikoto poniendo sus mejores ojos para que la chica aceptará.

-Eh… bueno…-Sakura dudaba en aceptar, hasta que su Inner apareció.

_-¡Acepta tonta!_-dijo emocionada-_Así conoces a tus suegritos, llevas una buena relación amistosa con Sasuke-kun y lo mejor, acosamos y violamos a Itachi!-¡Kyaaa! *-*-_Se quedó quieta por un instante.

-Me quedaré-dijo decida.

-¡Excelente!-mencionó Mikoto entrelazando sus manos.-Bien, pero ahora te irás a tomar un baño calentito-Viendo las ropas empapadas de la muchacha.

A una corta distancia de ahí se encontraba la cabeza del clan Uchiha aún arriba del árbol, tenía unos binoculares en la mano y observaba el horizonte.

_-Papá, ¿dónde rayos estás?-_Se escuchó Sasuke por la radio-_Mamá está preparando la comida y te está esperando-_

-Pues verás- dijo Fugaku rascándose la nuca.-No puedo bajar…-

_-¿Qué?-_preguntó Sasuke incrédulo.

-Verás, es que mi pie esta…-se detuvo al ver un pájaro volando hacia donde él estaba-Hola pequeño amiguito de la naturaleza, ¿me podrías ayud…-el ave empezó a darle picotazos en la cabeza-¡Oye! ¡Estúpido pájaro! ¡Detente!-trataba de defenderse del animal, pero su pie resbaló y cayó al suelo de porrazo.-Ya bajé-dijo con la cara en el suelo y el radio en la mano.

_-Te caíste, ¿verdad?-_Sasuke contenía las ganas de reír-_Ahorita voy para ayudarte.-_y el joven Uchiha se encaminó hacia el árbol donde se encontraba su padre.

Fugaku se levantó y sacudió sus ropas, luego volteó para ver hacia arriba y encontró al responsable de su caída, y le sacó el dedito grosero (me imagino que saben cual es jaja) en señal de su enfado, pero al parecer esto provocó más al ave, quien sacó lumbre por sus ojos y bajó volando rápido hacia el Uchiha y empezó a hacer sus necesidades como si fueran balas.

-¡Maldita sea!-Fugaku empezó a correr para refugiarse de esa asquerosa lluvia, y al ver que el pájaro había desaparecido se encaminó a su casa "victorioso".

En su camino se encontró con Sasuke y juntos se dirigieron a la mansión.

En un baño blanco y elegante, se encontraba Sakura envuelta en una toalla, abrió cuidadosamente una puerta de madera, dejando ver una tina espumosa y llena de vapor; dejó la toalla a un lado y se metió, dejó caer ligeramente su cabeza, recargándola en el borde de la tina.

Los dos hombres Uchihas entraron a su casa y encontraron montones de cajas en la sala y una Mikoto desesperada.

-¿Qué buscas?-preguntó Fugaku viendo a su mujer.

-Necesito encontrar una ropa sexy para Sakura-A Sasuke se le subieron los colores a la cara y Fugaku levanto una ceja.

-¿Qué?-Mikoto se estaba volviendo loca.

-¡Acuérdate de que los vamos a dejar solos!-dijo la morena en voz baja.

-Ponle una camiseta de hombre-dijo como si nada el menor.

Su madre lo observó, no sabía si se había enfadado con él o estaba sorprendida.

-¡Pero que buena idea Sasuke-kun!-dijo esta poniéndose de pie.-¡Dame una de tus camisetas!-dijo la mujer extendiendo su mano.

-¡Pero no mía!-dijo este sonrojado-¡Una de Itachi!-En serio que Sasuke se le había ablandado el corazón para ayudar a su hermano en estas situaciones.

-Mmm esta bien-dijo Mikoto-se la dejaré en el baño y nos vamos-se encaminó hacia la planta alta y después de subir varios escalones desapareció.

Sasuke dio un suspiro-Creo que Oka-san ha perdido la cordura.-

-Por eso no dejes que tu corazón te engañe-dijo Fugaku, pero no se arrepentía de nada por haberse casado con Mikoto, pues esa mujer, era una luz para su oscura vida.

-Vámonos chicos-dijo Mikoto agarrando su bolso-iremos a hacer una visita a los Hyuuga.-dijo sonriendo la azabache, Fugaku se limitó a rodar los ojos, no es que le cayera mal los Hyuuga, pero eran enemigos por naturaleza, (que con eso jeje$:)

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que la agradable familia se había ido, Itachi llegó arrastrando los pies, y azotó la puerta-Ya llegué-dijo sin muchos ánimos, y al ver que nadie respondía, se asomó por todas partes y no encontró a nadie, genial, lo que más necesita ahorita era estar solo, dejó sus cosas en su cuarto y entro al baño, se quito su camiseta y después los pantalones, dejándose solo en bóxers, cuando abrió la puerta de madera, su gran sorpresa fue, encontrarse una Sakura llena de espuma. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver a la chica ahí.

-¿Sa-sakura?-si apenas pudo reaccionar.

Sakura lo señaló con un sonrojo inmenso en su cara-E-estas ¡semi-desnudo!-gritó la chica, Itachi recordó que solo traía los bóxers, se agarró de una silla en la cual estaba la camiseta que se cayó y en un intento en vano de salir de ahí se resbaló con la camisa y se golpeó la cabeza quedando inconsciente.

-¡Dios!-dijo Sakura saliendo de la bañera y colocándose la toalla y arrastrando a Itachi hacia afuera, una vez vestida-con la única prenda que dejó Mikoto que era esa camiseta- salió del baño y arrastró a Itachi a la primera habitación que se encontró, lo subió a la cama y como buena doctora, le registró la cabeza buscando algún daño en el cráneo pero gracias a Dios estaba bien, solo tenía un pequeño chichón.

_-¡Sakurita hazme caso!-_dijo su inner implorando-_Si no quiere, lo hacemos salvaje, o sado, lo amarramos en la cama de sus extremidades con cuerdas de chackra y lo hacemos disfrutar-_dijo poniendo una sonrisa pervertida.

Sakura realmente estaba siendo tentada por su inner, luego se oyeron unos quejidos.

_-Ay, olvídalo, ya está despertando-_infló los mofletes molesta.

-Mi cabeza- se quejó el pelinegro sujetando su cabeza, pero abrió los ojos y vio a Sakura ahí-¿Tú qué haces aquí?-se sentó observando a la chica.

_-¡Sedúcelo! ¡Sedúcelo!-_dijo su inner animándola, esta sonrió e Itachi ladeó su cabeza extrañado.

-Vine a verte-se escuchó una voz sueva y seductora, Sakura empezó a gatear hacia él.

-¿Para?-Itachi realmente se estaba resistiendo para agarrarla y arrancarle esa miserable camisetita que traía puesta.

-Para esto-la pelirrosa se posicionó enfrente de él y lo empezó a besar apasionadamente, el Uchiha no ponía ninguna resistencia.

_-¡Hell yeah nena!-_dijo su inner emocionada-¡_Esto es de lo que estaba hablando!-_

Ambos se separaron por falta de aire, pero no separaron sus frentes.

-Sakura-dijo agitado Itachi.

-¿Mmm?-dijo coqueta la Haruno.

-Te voy a violar.- y sonrió besando de nuevo a la chica dejándola debajo de él.

Y ya se imaginan que paso…

Pasaron un par de meses de lo sucedido, haciendo oficial la relación entre Itachi y Sakura.

- ¿¡QUÉ!-gritó una Ino estupefacta.-¿Estás segura?-preguntó asombrada.

-Cien por ciento segura-dijo la pelirrosa con seguridad

-¿E Itachi ya sabe?-la rubia no se lo podría creer.

-Claro que sí-dijo ella recargándose en el mostrador.

-¿Y su familia?-preguntó de nuevo, a Sakura se le estaba hinchando una venita.

-No, les diremos hoy en la noche, en la cena-mencionó la pelirrosa cambiando el letrero de abierto a cerrado.

-Bueno, suerte frentuda, y felicidades-dijo sonriendo y sacando un helado de una pequeña nevera que tenía escondida debajo del mostrador.

-Gracias- la pelirrosa observó la nieve y frunció el ceño-¡Por eso eres una puerca!-señaló al helado-¡No me das nada!-y se fue sonriendo antes de que su amiga le reclamará algo.

Eran las siete de la tarde y el sol ya estaba escondiéndose, Itachi y Sakura caminaban agarrados de la mano y se detuvieron llegando a la puerta de la mansión Uchiha.

-¿Estás lista?-dijo Itachi volteando a ver a su novia.

-Si-dijo sonriendo.

Itachi le dio un beso en la frente y la miro fijamente.

-Sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo-y la muchacha asintió.

Entraron y vieron que todos ya los esperaban en la mesa, se sentaron y empezaron a comer, y en medio de la comida Sakura se armó de valor.

-Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-san, Sasuke-kun-estaba empezando a temblar-Tengo que decirles algo.-Echó una rápida mirada a Itachi quien se limitó a sonreir.-E-estoy …-por alguna razón le daba miedo mencionar la palabra.

-¿Estas muy contenta por estar aquí?-dijo Mikoto tratando de adivinar la oración.

-Eh, no, bueno sí, pero eso no es-a la Haruno se le estaba dificultando hablar.

-¿Incómoda?-pareciera que estaban jugando-¿Molesta? ¿Irritada? ¿Llena?-refiriéndose a la comida.

-Está embarazada-dijo Itachi como si nada llevándose un pedazo de comida a la boca.

Sasuke escupió el jugo de uva que estaba tomando, Fugaku alzó ambas cejas en forma de sorpresa y Mikoto, se puso de pie y se dirigió al lugar de Sakura.

La pelirrosa se esperaba una bofetada por parte de ella, y lo entendería, se comió a su hijo, literalmente, pero no, unos brazos la sujetaron, dándole un cálido abrazo.

-Me hacen tan feliz-dijo llorando de la felicidad- Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea- se separó para ver a Sakura y brindarle una sonrisa hermosa.

-Gracias Mikoto-san-dijo la pelirrosa agradecida.

-¿Y para cuando la boda?-preguntó emocionada la azabache.

-Pues, eso quería saber, si usted me podría ayudar-dijo Sakura un poco apenada-verá, mi madre murió cuando tenía cuatro años, y pues, quería saber que se sentía que alguien te ayudará con algo tan especial-Mikoto la abrazó nuevamente y empezó a chillar- ¡yo seré tu nuera-madre Sakura-chan!-

Se pusieron a celebrar y cuando terminaron, Itachi subió por algunas cosas en su habitación dejando en espera a Sakura en la entrada, en eso, Sasuke caminó hacia ella, y le dio el mejor afecto que pudo…unas palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuera un perrito.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo Sakura riéndose ante el extraño acto de su amigo.

-Te doy afecto-dijo Sasuke sin ninguna emoción.-Cuida bien a mi sobrinito-dijo este por último brindándole una sonrisa.

_-¿Crees que duela el parto?-_preguntó su Inner aterrada.

-Pues…-Sakura recordó una historia que Tsunade le había contado..

_*Flashback*_

_Tsunade se encontraba vagando por el hospital en su hora de descanso, y luego vio una mujer pelirroja que estaba a punto de dar a luz, al parecer estaba desesperada, gritaba como loca._

_Un enfermero que la estaba atendiendo trataba de tranquilizarla pero al parecer era difícil, la mujer lo agarró de ambos hombros y lo acercó a ella._

_-¡No me digas que me tranquilice imbécil!-le gritó al pobre enfermero- ¡Como tú no estás pariendo!-lo aventó contra la pared y sujeto ambos lado de la camilla y lanzó un grito.- ¡Saquen a este maldito chamaco de mí! ¡Me está matando!-gritaba y gritaba, fue el mayor escándalo. Un rubio llegó apresurado._

_-Lamento que este así, hoy anda un poco… irritada-dijo apenado ayudando al enfermero a ponerse de pie. Luego entró a la habitación y se escucharon unos gritos._

_-¡Kushina-chan suelta a esa pobre mujer!-exclamó el hombre aterrado.-¡Es la partera!-pobre Minato._

_-¡Sal demonio de mí!-gritaba Kushina a su futuro hijo._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

Inner tragó en seco.

-¿Quieres que le pregunte a Kushina-san?-preguntó Sakura a su inner haciéndola temblar.

_-N-no-_ E inner se arrepintió de haberle dicho a Sakura… viólalo.

Pasaron cuatro años, y Sakura junto con Itachi se encontraban frente a Sasuke y Naruto. Eran como las ocho de la noche, ya que estaba oscuro.

-Nosotros nos encargamos Sakura-chan-dijo sonriente el rubio- ¿Verdad teme?- le dijo dándole un leve codazo a su desanimado amigo.

-Hmp-fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Bien, vendremos en una semana, la cuidan.-dijo Itachi retirándose con su esposa.

El rubio cerró la puerta dejando ver a una pelinegra de ojos negros observándolo.

-Bien Satsuki-chan, ¿qué quieres hacer?-dijo Naruto animado.

-¡Quiero jugar a las escondidas!-sonrió la chiquilla.

-Bien, vamos a jugar Sasuke, nosotros te buscamos, ¿sí?-el ojiazul se sentía como niño estando con su sobrina.

-No, yo paso-dijo el moreno dirigiéndose al sofá.

-Vamos teme, no seas amargado-dijo Naruto persiguiendo a su amigo.

-No soy amargado, conozco bien a esa niña, juega rudo-dijo Sasuke.

Se escuchó un extraño ruido y ambos voltearon, viendo a la pequeña niña que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Está bien, está bien-dijo Sasuke fastidiado, se puso de pie y se dio la media vuelta junto con Naruto.

-Contaremos hasta diez Satsuki-chan, ve y escóndete.-dijo Naruto animado.

-Uno-dijo Naruto

-Dos-mencionó Sasuke

-Tres-

-Cuatro-

-Cinco-

-Seis-

-Siete-

-Ocho-

-Nueve-

-Diez-

-Lista o no ¡vamos por ti!-exclamó Naruto dándose la media vuelta, y ambos empezaron su búsqueda, al principio fue divertido-para Naruto-pero luego se tornó peligrosa, en cada parte de la casa, había trampas.

-¿Cómo es posible que en diez segundos pudiera hacer todo eso?- exclamó Naruto asustado por las habilidades de la pequeña.

-No lo sé- dijo Sasuke examinando con su Sharingan cada parte del suelo, paredes y techo que se encontrara- ¡Mocosa sal de una buena vez!-alzó la voz Sasuke fastidiado.

Luego ambos vieron dentro del cuarto de lavabo una toalla tapando un bulto, Naruto sonrió maliciosamente.-¡Te tengo!-Naruto jaló la toalla descubriendo que el bulto era solo una pila de ropa sucia del dueño del departamento-Sasuke- Sasuke vio un hilo de chackra que cerró la puerta dejándolo encerrados a ambos.-¡Katsu!-Se oyó su voz y luego una gran explosión ocurrió.

-¡Te dije que la niña juega rudo!-dijo Sasuke escupiendo una nube de humo negro, como si estuviera fumando, Naruto tosió ante todo el desastre que había ahí, luego vio como su pequeña sobrina se estaba riendo.

-Nee, Satsuki-chan, ¿de dónde aprendiste eso?-dijo Naruto reincorporándose.

-El tío Deidara me enseño su arte-dijo la niña con un tono de inocencia.

-¿Deidara?-preguntó Naruto tratando de recordarlo.

-El que parece mujer, cabello rubio, en media coleta, que en cada pelea se la pasa gritando que el arte es una explosión-dijo Sasuke, sacudiendo su ropa.

-¡Ah!-Naruto volteó a ver el reloj- ¡Mira que horas son, las ocho y media! ¡Es hora de dormir Satsuki-chan!-dijo Naruto acercándose a ella, pero la chiquilla corrió.

-Naruto, no te muevas-dijo serio Sasuke

-¿Qué por qué?-pero pareciera que le dijeron lo contrario, y piso un hilo el cual activó un gas adormilante, y ambos cayeron al suelo, vencidos por una mocosa de cuatro años.

Satsuki se asomó y al ver a sus dos tíos desmayados sonrió triunfante y se dirigió a ver la televisión, y cuando estaba a punto de sentarse se oyó que tocaron la puerta, se dirigió a abrirla y se encontró con un hombre de alta estatura, cabello plateado y con un ojo tapado, Kakashi.

-¡Tío!-gritó Satsuki abrazándolo.

-¡Ohayo Satsuki-chan!-dijo contento al recibir una calurosa bienvenida.

-¿Y Naruto y Sasuke?-preguntó viendo que no había nadie visible.

-Estan durmiendo-la niña señaló el pasillo y Kakashi se asomó viendo a Naruto y Sasuke tirados.

-¿Gas?-preguntó Kakashi.

-Sí- Kakashi buscó algo en su bolsillo y luego lo sacó.

-Traje palomitas y una película, ¿la quieres ver?-dijo sonriendo a través de su máscara.-Es una recompensa por ser tan buena alumna-.

-¡Sí!- creo que ya sabemos quién le enseño esas técnicas a la pequeña Satsuki, y aquí acaba nuestra historia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

¡Yay! Por fin la acabe, espero que les haya gustado, como vuelvo a repetir, perdón por la tardanza, creo que arriba ya se los expliqué y bueno, de hecho, lo iba a dejar hasta la parte de –Te voy a violar- de Itachi, pero viendo que no podía usar el internet, le fui aumentando y aumentando hasta que se me acabó la imaginación jeje, tal vez me aviente un nuevo fic llamado "Una noche en el zoológico" que será Sasusaku por petición de mi hermana -.- alias la "metiche" y pues, luego lo subiré, apenas lo estoy planeando. No es por ser presumida ni nada por el estilo pero, me gustó este fic, eso si, tengo unas faltas de ortografía horribles jaja y mis ideas no son muy fluidas pero cuando me doy la oportunidad de leerlos de nuevo, no se, me hacen reír, y creo que eso esta bien porque es lo que quiero causar en la gente, una sonrisa (: Oh si, lo olvidaba, no se si ustedes se esperaban una escena aca super "hot" con lo de Itachi y Sakura, pero bueno, es que soy nueva, si a penas pude escribir este fic, menos podría hacer algo así jejeje, y luego si me pongo a escribir eso me pongo rojita de la pena jejeps… Bueeeeno ahí las dejo, que Dios las bendiga y espero que se encuentren a una comadreja jojo… ¡Byee!

**Agradecimientos a:**

Fannyhikari, sakurita-akatsuki, Luna Haruno, cerezo21, sakkuharuu, y finalmente a MarianitaUchiha, muchas gracias por apoyarme durante todo el fic y enviarme sus hermosos reviews


End file.
